


The System

by Leydhawk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad communication (Gibbs of course), Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild humiliation (situational), Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Paddling, Restraints, S&M, Societally coerced consent, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Xanthe-esque AU where everyone is either a sub or a Dom, and subs must be collared by the time they are 30, Tim hits his deadline and goes to Gibbs in the hopes of a fulfilling home life as well as being allowed to stay an agent. Since Tony is already Gibbs's collared sub, and he still works as an agent, it seems reasonable. Of course, Tony has difficulty sharing, and Gibbs isn't a simple Dom. This will be an ongoing story, mostly sex-based, but not just PWP.  As my other works, it is very Tim-centric. I don't character bash, but he's my priority and my number one guy, with Gibbs as second. If you're super pro-Tony, you might want to skip this. I'm going to explore the social dynamics and how the laws came about creating this system. Written from a request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Any questions about potential triggers, please ask! Always willing to add tags and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The System

Timothy McGee sat in his car outside his boss's house. He didn't usually dither about things. Once he'd made a decision, he confidently followed through. But this was, by far, the biggest decision of his life, and he was holding on to the pre-change time he had because this change...was huge.

He was almost thirty. He was unabashedly a sub. And that meant that legally, he had to be collared before midnight on his thirtieth birthday. It didn't matter that laws were changing. It didn't matter that the Supreme Court might overturn Taylor vs Thompson. He was a federal agent and if he wanted to remain so, he had to follow the letter of the law.

He'd spent the last month contemplating every Dom he knew and now he was sitting in front of the home of only one he thought he could be collared by and be satisfied in both his home life and his professional one. He craved a strong Dom who would take care of him at home, who would allow him to exist in subspace and service a master he trusted and loved. But he also wanted to stay an agent. He'd worked too hard to give up being a field agent. That thought got him moving. This was his one chance to have it all.

Out of the car. Lock the vehicle. Up the sidewalk, the steps. Knock on the door, because as a sub in this position, it would set a bad precedent to walk in, even though he'd done it before. The door opened, and McGee could see from the feet he kept his eyes trained upon in subservience that it was the man he'd hoped would answer standing before him. He dropped to his knees and lowered his forehead to the threshold. Then he waited.

His future hung in the moment, and his shoulders finally relaxed. The decision was out of his hands.

"I accept provisionally for one year. We'll register it tomorrow. Go home," Gibbs ordered.

And Tim obeyed.

_A/N Cross posted this intro only on fanfiction.net, and in its entirety on adult-fanfiction.org. Please follow me on Twitter to find out what's getting posted where and when, #fanficupdate._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

"I take this seriously. I'm not going to fake this just to keep you on the team and working," Gibbs said, without preamble. The older man had shown up at his door to collect him early the next morning. McGee nodded. "Answer me."

 

"Yessir."

 

"You're submitting to me. I'm collaring you. You will legally belong to me and you will do anything I tell you to."

 

"Yessir."

 

Gibbs stared at the bowed head. He'd wanted Tim. He'd fantasized about it. But he hadn't expected this. He had assumed (damn, never do that!) McGee would go to Abby if it came to this. They'd been good together when they dated, and Abby would have accepted the responsibility of keeping him without it having to be 24/7 the way Gibbs required. She had two other subs collared who lived out their own lives. The government didn't care if it was just a paper formality as long as it was filed and paid for and nothing illegal happened to the subs. Her 'boy-toy' in Houston who worked for NASA, and her dear friend Carol were both legally bound to her as Dom, but they didn't live together, didn't even see each other all that often. 

 

"Tim... Why not Abby?"

 

"I don't want a beard, sir. I want a real Dom."

 

"Continue."

 

"I... I want to stay a field agent. You allowed Tony to stay one, and I hope you'll let me, too." Tim paused, but Gibbs didn't respond and the silence told him to continue to follow the last order he'd been given. "I trust you. I-I am attracted to you. I want you. I want to be yours, truly yours, not just yours as in on your team, but yours every night and every day."

 

Gibbs sighed, and Tim took that as a sign to stop. 

 

"As usual for a provisional year, you'll keep your apartment, but I want you living with me. I'm not an easy Dom. You need to know what you're signing up for. I will speak to Abby, and if this doesn't work, I'm sure she'll take you and we can all go back to pre-contract," Gibbs told him. He saw McGee tense at his last pronouncement and frowned. He'd have to get to the bottom of that. His body stirred at the thought. "Now, let's go file the provisional paperwork and get you a collar."

 

 

 

~D/s~

 

Moving all of the personal items Tim would need from his apartment to the house only took an afternoon with Gibbs and Tony helping him. The glares Tony kept giving him behind Gibbs's back disturbed Tim, but he hoped they'd all get a chance to clear the air once he got settled. 

 

 

Tim was to stay in the guest room until his medical tests came back clear. Gibbs spent every night while they waited for proof that Tim had no STDs or other medical issues reassuring Tony that his fears (wordless, but spoken loudly through his posture and treatment of McGee) were unfounded. 

 

"Things will change between us, but I will always take care of you, Tony. I still need you, baby. At work _and_ at home."

 

~D/s~

 

 

Tim listened to the sounds the other two men made each night, and he struggled to be patient and not join them. 

 

Before bed the third night, Tim came to the basement where Gibbs was working and knelt to indicate he had a request. 

 

"What is it, Tim?"

 

"May I masturbate tonight, sir?"

 

"You haven't been?"

 

"No, sir."

 

"Been listening?"

 

"Um..."

 

"I didn't say you shouldn't."

 

"Yes, sir. I have been listening. I've been very aroused and it has been difficult to sleep."

 

"Tonight, you'll watch, and you can beat off when I tell you to."

 

"Yessir."

 

 ~D/s~

 

 

So when Gibbs went upstairs to go to bed, he brought Tim into the bedroom with him and pointed at the chair in the corner. "Strip, and sit there. Be quiet."

 

Tim nodded and did as he was told. Tony was staring, eyes darting between Gibbs and McGee. He'd been laying in bed watching a DVD, but he had stopped the movie and put the portable player away when Gibbs came in, as he always did. He watched as McGee took his t-shirt and pajama pants off, and narrowed his eyes when the younger man hesitated with his boxers. Gibbs glanced over and Tim shucked them off, fast. He sat down immediately, covering his groin. Tony was staring with a derisive curl to his lips that made Tim extremely nervous. 

 

"Put your hands on your thighs. I'll tell you when you can do anything else," Gibbs said. Tim's face flushed as he slowly obeyed. Tony eagerly craned his neck to get a better look at what Tim had been hiding. His eyebrows rose. _Quite a grower,_ he thought. He'd peeked at little McGee in the locker room before and been unimpressed. But the man's cock tripled in size from soft to hard, or so it seemed. Tony judged the curving pink dick to be nearly eight inches, with a respectable girth. Longer than his own, but not as big around. Tim was circumcised, too, while Tony wasn't. 

 

"Enough ogling, Tony. I'm gonna nail you to the mattress and I want you paying attention to _me_ , not him, got it?" Gibbs said. 

 

"Got it."

 

So Tim watched, and Tony showed off a little as he threw the sheet back, put a towel beneath him, and got out the lube and leather cuffs, but only to a point. Tim was much more focused on Gibbs as the Dom undressed with little fanfare. 

 

Gibbs's poker face was belied by his erection as it sprang free when he pulled his underwear off. Tim found himself unconsciously licking his lips with his instinct to drop to his knees and suck it while simultaneously clenching his ass a little for fear of the size of it. At nearly nine inches long with a girth that to Tim's fearful eyes looked like a beer can, his new Dom's cock looked big enough to tear him open. It was bigger than any toy he'd ever used by himself or strap-on or dick he'd ever been fucked by. He shivered, knowing that the ache, the pain of being taken by someone that size would make him scream and cry and beg him not to stop. His face reddened further. 

 

McGee's attention was broken by the snicker Tony gave at the slack-jawed, eye-popping look on Tim's face. Tim tilted his head at Tony, silently asking: _How the hell do you take that monster?_ And Tony just smirked. 

 

"No cuffs tonight. Hands and knees so Tim can see," Gibbs said. He was wildly turned on by this; his two favorite men in his bedroom, one wantonly ready to be fucked hard, the other gasping in need and fear and desire. 

 

Tony grinned as he expertly lubed Gibbs's erection, putting an extra dollop on the head before he turned and leaned on his chest on the pillows, reaching back and spreading his cheeks lewdly. Gibbs nearly rolled his eyes at the showmanship, but he was too turned on to do more than spread the extra lube a little before he rammed in, balls deep. Tony grunted at the impact, then moaned appreciatively. Gibbs thought he heard a soft whimper from Tim, but he didn't look at him, instead pulling back and slamming back into Tony, then starting a hard, punishing rhythm. 

 

He was showing off a little, as well as trying to warn the young sub. He needed Tim to know that he wasn't always gentle, that the 'second B for bastard' extended to home, too. 

 

Tony loved it rough, though, so he was making a show of this, crying out and whining. Gibbs slapped his ass, hard. 

 

"Enough of that, or I'll make you wait till morning to come," Gibbs growled. Tony quieted down after that, back to his usual gaspy-groany affirmatives. 

 

Fucking hard, Gibbs waited several minutes before he looked over to Tim. The young man was clawing his thighs, his fingers squeezing his legs so much Gibbs was sure he was going to bruise. That beautiful cock of his had gone from pink to nearly purple, and Gibbs could see he was leaking. The desperate, horny look on Tim's face was priceless and he stared as he thrust into Tony, feeling his balls slap and the head of his dick throb. 

 

"Oh, yes! Gibbs! Hard! Yes! Oh god, fuck me... Oh yeah, yeah... Please harder! Yes, yes! Yes! Oh, yes!" Tony's voice was a continuous soundtrack, mindless pleasure in the background. 

 

Tim was in agony. Watching, wanting, terrified of being taken with near brutality by that huge cock but also desiring it more than he'd ever wanted anything before. His body was flooded with hormones and he could barely see, but he took in every nuance of motion as Gibbs pounded Tony, he memorized every sound, sucked in the smells... He was pretty sure he was going to come when Gibbs did, with or without permission, and with or without touching himself. 

 

"You like watching? You ready for this action?" Gibbs grunted. Tim gave a start, too focused on the hypnotic rocking of the two men to realize he was being watched as well. 

 

"Oh, sir! I want you, but you're so..."

 

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and gave a particularly hard thrust. 

 

"YES! Yesyesyes!" Tony cried. 

 

"I'll stretch you first, Tim, but you've gotta be able to take it rough. Sometimes, I've gotta have it like this. You gonna give me what I need?"

 

The thought of being what Gibbs needed was like warm honey through his veins. Tim wanted that, too, more than anything. 

 

"Yessir! Anything, sir!"

 

"Good. Jack yourself now, but don't come until I do."

 

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

 

Tim grabbed his aching cock and stroked twice before he froze. Once more and he was going to come. He didn't know what to do. 

 

"You disobeying already?" Gibbs snapped. 

 

Tim's face crumpled. He bit his lip hard and started sliding his hand up and down again, just barely touching himself. Even the whisper of it nearly sent him over the edge. 

 

Gibbs could see how tightly Tim's balls were hugging his body, could see the tendons standing out on his neck as his entire body trembled at the strain of don'tcomedon'tcome _don'tcome._ Oh god, it was gorgeous! Gibbs humped hard and finally roared, "Now!" as he came. 

 

Tony's body obeyed the order and he choked his groans into the pillow, reveling in the hot flood inside him and the heavy throb of Gibbs's cock. 

 

Tim gave a small cry as a single firm stroke sent him spurting jis all over himself, his head thrown back, long neck arching. The sight of that, and the sound was amazing to Gibbs. Better than he'd imagined. He shuddered through his orgasm, still firmly holding Tony's hips, but keeping his half-lidded eyes trained on Tim, nostrils flaring to catch the scent of his new sub's body. 

 

Tim sagged in the chair for several minutes as he came down, and finally opened his eyes and looked tiredly over at the bed. Tony was laying on his side, watching him with a cock-sure, self-satisfied smile, and Gibbs had disappeared into the bathroom. The Dom returned in a moment with a warm washcloth and he wiped Tim's chest, dick, and hand clean. 

 

The adoring, grateful look Tim gave him made Gibbs's heart clench. He kissed the sweaty forehead and nodded. 

 

"Good boy," he murmured, then regretfully nodded to the door, indicating that Tim needed to return to the guest room. 

 

The praise lessened the sting of being exiled, and Tim found sleep with ease as soon as he laid down. 

 

_A/N Thanks to my beta readers, you know who you are._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's checked this out. I hope you'll give it a chance since with the short chapters I'm writing, it may take a little while for the bigger issues to unfold. Life, even a big life change, happens slowly. And resolution happens even more slowly. I tried writing with as little plot as possible, but that's not my style. At the very least, the emotional interactions will get some 'screen time', so to speak. 
> 
> Responses keep me going, so let me know what you like, huh? Thanks!
> 
> -Liane
> 
> Chapter specific trigger warning: light humiliation and spanking.

Chapter Two

At work all week after Gibbs had collared him, Tim had been on loan to Quantico helping with improving their electronic security, so it wasn't until the following Monday morning that he was back in the squad room with the team. And if he thought the glowering looks and waves of jealousy he'd received from Tony at home were bad, well, at least there he had the protection of Gibbs, and Tony had had the nightly sexual reassurances that Gibbs still wanted him. At work, DiNozzo was head-slapped and derided by Gibbs as usual, and he was Tim's supervisor and the Senior Field Agent for the team, so he had the authority to do whatever he wanted to McGee as long as it fit under the umbrella of work-appropriate. 

So McGee was back to the grunt work: anything dirty, strenuous, or in any other way unpleasant, and it was assigned to Tim. And they caught a hot case and ran so ragged that he ended up in NCIS coveralls twice when his clothes, his change from his go bag, and his gym clothes all ended up too soiled to wear. 

Gibbs never said a word to DiNozzo about how he treated McGee, and Tim hoped that was from his narrow focus on the case rather than tacit approval of some kind of old-fashioned hierarchy between them as co-subs. 

The urgency of the case waned by Friday afternoon, and while they still worked until nearly midnight, Gibbs told the team they'd have the weekend off, including the holiday on Monday. They weren't even on call, so it was extra assurance that they'd truly get some down time. 

Tim was so exhausted when they got home that he fell into the guest bed without a single twinge of jealousy or anticipation about eventually getting to sleep with Gibbs and Tony. 

By the time Tim rose on Saturday a little after noon, Gibbs was out running errands and Tony was watching a movie in the living room. They avoided each other until Gibbs came home. 

It was early evening when Gibbs returned with takeout and a mysterious black plastic bag that looked about half full.  He gestured to his subs that they should get the meal ready and went upstairs. When he came back down he nodded at how they had opened all the containers of Chinese food and set them on the table, then seated themselves, Tony to Gibbs's right, Tim to his left, the three plates stacked at Gibbs's seat. 

"Tony. You've been abusing your power at work. Tim may only be with us under a one year provision, but while he's here, he's my sub. You are not a Dom, so don't act like one. You're on punishment. Get a pillow and kneel beside my chair."

Tim's eyes grew wide as he watched Tony obey without protest. Gibbs put food on a plate for Tim and set it before him. Then the Dom loaded his own plate high and begin to eat. Tim knew that was the signal that it was okay to begin, but his eyes kept darting to where Tony knelt in an at ease position, head bowed, knees shoulder width, hands behind his back. It was the position Gibbs had informed Tim was to be used as default if Gibbs didn't specify how his posture should be.   
  
"Eat."  
  
Tim obeyed. He diligently ate everything on his plate and watched as Gibbs ate two thirds of his own food. The Dom finally turned to Tony. He scooted his chair back and set his plate on his thigh. 

"Eat."

Tim's face flushed with empathy at the humiliation of being forced to eat without hands. He dropped his eyes to his plate in an attempt to give Tony what privacy he could. 

"Tony, clear up. When you're done you can join us," Gibbs said after several minutes of the sound of Tony eating. 

Tim followed Gibbs to the basement and discovered that around behind the stairs, there was a door leading to the other half of the level. When they walked in, Tim's eyes scanned the area. It was definitely a playroom, and his quick look didn't give him much detail other than one end was tiled and had a shower, and there was a lot of equipment that didn't register in his mind as to purpose. There were wooden cabinets on two walls, but Gibbs led Tim to a loveseat with an extra deep seat, and he settled down and then opened his arms for Tim to join him. 

Flushing with pleasure and eagerness, Tim moved onto the seat and folded himself against Gibbs's side. He rested his head on Gibbs's chest and sighed happily when Gibbs petted his hair and back. 

"Your test results came. Clean, of course. I was going to start training you this weekend but I need to deal with Tony first."

Tim nodded. They could hear water running upstairs, and Gibbs decided it was a good time for an uninterrupted first kiss. He shifted, and tilted Tim's face up. Those gentle eyes were so trusting, so hopeful and unsullied. He closed the distance between them, firmly pressing his lips to Tim's, and a tremor went through one or perhaps both of them. Gibbs was amazed at the sweetness that filled him at the touch. Tim offered himself up with pure abandon, total faith in Gibbs. 

Tim's heart thudded as his excitement rose through the unexpectedly gentle closed-mouth beginning of the kiss. He wanted Gibbs so much! His breath came short and shaky, but his Dom patiently took his time and rubbed lightly up and down his back until he calmed some and started to relax. 

That eagerness with which Tim responded reminded Gibbs just how much younger he was than himself and Tony. Tim's lips were soft, and, when Gibbs pressed into them and spread them apart for his tongue to swipe inside the sub's mouth, divinely sweet. Gibbs nearly laughed at himself. He'd fed the man orange chicken, of course he tasted sweet!

But the heat built rapidly between them. They'd both waited so long to have this, and Gibbs _really_ didn't want to wait any longer. 

Cupping the back of Tim's head, Gibbs plunged his tongue in, owning him, dominating, taking his aggressive pleasure in him until Tim quivered and moaned. 

It was exactly what he'd dreamed of when he'd imagined becoming Gibbs's sub. Tim felt his own desire engulfed in the power of his Dom and he surrendered utterly, feeling safe and desirable and so desperately aroused he could barely contain himself. 

Gibbs backed off when he heard the water shut off in the kitchen. He broke the deep embrace, ending with a few light kisses, then drew Tim back down. 

Resting his head on Gibbs's chest and listening to the steady thump of his heart was heavenly. Tim closed his eyes and savored it. 

Hurt and resentment made Tony's movements stiff when he came into the playroom. He stopped just inside the door and felt his gut clench at the sight of Tim curled up with Gibbs on the loveseat. Previously _their_ loveseat. 

"Post," Gibbs said to him, and Tony quickly removed his clothes and put them in the hamper, then went to the support pillar that had padded leather wrist cuffs attached to a chain on a hook in the ceiling. He strapped his left wrist into one cuff, awkwardly using his teeth to help get his right into the other, then just stood and waited, facing the smooth, round, finished wood of the post. 

Gibbs got up and encouraged Tim to get comfortable on the chair by himself. He went to one of the cabinets and removed a paddle. It was short, with a blade only a little bigger than Gibbs's hand, but it made an impressive sound and had only a mild sting. Tony's real punishment was that Tim would be watching. 

"Ten strikes. Sound off," Gibbs said. 

_ Slap _ !

"One!"

_ Slap _ !

"Two!"

Tim watched, his eyes wide. He was already hard from being close to Gibbs, but seeing his Dom in action made him ache. He could feel the dampness on his underwear as he started leaking precome. 

_ Slap _ !

"Eight!"

_ Slap _ !

"Nine!"

_ Slap _ !

"Ten!"

Gibbs put the paddle away and returned to stand beside the loveseat. 

"Turn around, Tony. You're going to watch Tim blow me," Gibbs said. His eyes flicked to the pleased looking younger sub and he gestured Tim should put a pillow on the floor before him. "Strip. Then take my clothes off, too."

Tony was choking on his humiliation as he put his back to the post. He kept his eyes down, feeling sick while his pulse pounded in both his scarlet face and his warmed ass. 

Gibbs could see Tony's agony, so when Tim had gotten both of them naked, he pointed to the pillow and Tim knelt with his back toward Tony while Gibbs went to his bound sub. He stood before him. 

"Focus, Tony. Focus on why you're being punished."

Tony nodded in agreement, but Gibbs knew he was locked in his shame and unable to make the connection. There was no point in punishment if Tony couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong. 

"Tell me why I spanked you."

"I... I don't..."

"Think. Tim came to live with us. Then what?"

"I was... Scared. I thought you'd want him and not me,"

"And what did you do?"

"I was mean. I made him do the shit work."

"You punished him."

"Yes." Tony choked on the word. 

"And?"

"That's not my place. I didn't trust you and I'm so sorry, Boss, I'm so sorry!" His voice was ragged and saturated with pain. He huffed hard, trying not to weep. 

Gibbs waited until Tony's breathing evened back out. Sorry was more than allowed by a sub who was being reprimanded; it was required. 

"Keep that in mind while Tim takes care of me."

"Yes, sir."

"Watch."

Tony nodded and raised his eyes. Gibbs returned to where Tim knelt and stood facing Tony. His heavy cock was right in front of Tim's face and the young sub trembled like an overexcited racehorse. 

"Tim?"

"Oh-oh please, sir!"

"Please what?"

"Please may I suck you off?"

"Go ahead, Tim."

Tony moaned as Tim went to town on Gibbs. The fact that Gibbs rested his hand lightly, affectionately, on Tim's head and stared straight at Tony with the pleasure painted on his face was almost more than the bound man could take. 

Tim heard Tony and tried to not feel some satisfaction at his torment. It was very likely that some time in the future he'd end up in the same position, so he focused on giving the best blow job he could. He was out of practice and his jaw ached, but he kept sliding up and down, lapping at the head, massaging the vein, worshipping the thick meat. 

When Gibbs pushed him back and took himself in hand, Tim's eyes flicked up to the Dom's and were caught. He stared, mesmerized by the look of Gibbs with his face flushed, breathing hard. When his eyelids dropped until Tim could only see a sliver of blue, Gibbs's lips peeled back in a grimace and Tim cried out in mirrored ecstasy while hot fluid spattered onto his cheek, chin, the tip of his nose, and right at the corner of his mouth. His tongue moved to swipe at that bit on his lip, but he correctly interpreted the frown his Dom gave and instead just settled. 

After a deep breath, Gibbs carefully wiped his spent and rapidly deflating cock on the cheek he hadn't painted and smiled at the picture Tim made with come liquefying and streaking his soft skin. "Go let Tony lick that off. Kiss him; share," Gibbs said, and Tony's head dropped forward and Gibbs knew he was crying. "Comfort him, Tim." That last was breathed nearly silently as Tim rolled back onto his feet and stood. He nodded his understanding and moved quickly to Tony. He gently cupped the other sub's face and offered his cheek, leaning close. Tony's tongue was warm and wet as he obediently cleared Tim's skin of semen, then Tim stroked Tony's cheekbones with his thumbs before he moved closer and softly kissed him. 

Part of Tim wanted to force his tongue into Tony's mouth and suck the flavor of Gibbs away from him. That was the desperately horny part, whose cock was brushing Tony's as he stood close to him. The bitter flavor was just so totally _Gibbs_ , and Tim hungered for it. But he had seen Tony's misery that Gibbs had allowed Tim to take care of their Dom, that Tony had disappointed him, and so he kissed the bound man lovingly. 

Tony was slow to respond, but Tim kept at it, licking lightly at the older man's lip, gently offering his own open mouth, trying his best to comfort him as Gibbs had ordered. 

Tim felt different from Gibbs, soft and subtle, and Tony let his eyes crack open and look at Gibbs. The Dom nodded to him, and Tony surrendered to the tenderness the younger sub was giving him. The kiss heated up when Tony let himself enjoy it, and for several minutes, he just rode the wave of sensation that brought back his ardor so that his hips started rocking forward and his cock nudged Tim's. 

Once Tony really let himself go, Gibbs smiled to himself and watched for a few minutes. The shivers cascading through Tim's body were getting more pronounced, so he decided it was time to finish this. 

"Look at each other. Stroke both of you off, together, Tim."

It didn't take long. Wanting to explore the possibilities with Tony having foreskin, but feeling too much urgency to do more than try a few tugs that drew the thick head of Tony's hard-on free from its sheath to rub against his own, it was less than two minutes before Tim whimpered and spurted across his hand, angling so he came on his own body, but he gritted his teeth against the post-orgasmic oversensitivity and continued to stroke them until Tony gave a low grunting pant and finally cried out. 

Gibbs brought a towel over and wiped them both off, then carefully took Tony out of the restraints. He pulled them both close against his chest, one head on each shoulder, and held them while they calmed. He could feel their exhaustion, so he led them up the stairs, then all the way to the bedroom. He laid down and they resumed that position, each snuggled close to one side. 

"Tim, tell Tony what you've been thinking."

"I have never co-subbed, Tony. I only know people who do that who are at least outwardly content with it. I'm sorry, but I never thought you'd take it badly. We've worked together so long, been partners... I kinda thought of this as just an extension of that."

The hurt was still there in Tony's eyes, but it seemed less. 

"The only way you two will get off until I tell you otherwise is with each other," Gibbs said. Both of them shifted to look at him. The Dom could see that Tim understood. If their bodies associated each other with pleasure, their minds would have an easier time accepting. He seemed partly disappointed that he wouldn't be having more intimacy with Gibbs soon, but he looked relieved he'd have time before he had to try to take his large cock. Even looking forward to the ache of it, he was still afraid of being torn. Tim as a sub was just like Tim as an agent: always thinking and needing to understand. Tony, on the other hand... He shut his sharp brain off when they were at home. He relaxed best when Gibbs did all his thinking for him, existing halfway into the cocoon of subspace as much as he could. The older sub looked between the two of them, then shrugged. He didn't get it, but he trusted that he didn't need to. And at least his punishment was over. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, for reading. The comments and criticisms are pushing me to make this more than the fluffy smut I intended. As the story unfolds, as they climb over the hurdles before them, I hope you'll be satisfied how things progress.

Chapter Three

"I want you two naked all day."

Tony was used to it, Gibbs wanting to see his sub strut his stuff around the house and keep him available to fondle and enjoy at any time. But Tim had never had that order from a Dom before. He obeyed, feeling terribly self-conscious as they sat down to breakfast. 

Tony started to needle him immediately. 

"Man, you are so white! Boss, can I wear my sunglasses, because the glare is-"

He stopped cold with a single look from Gibbs. Tim wasn't pale white anymore, he was bright pink as his embarrassed flush suffused his face, down his neck and halfway to his nipples. He ducked his head and hunched his shoulders, and Gibbs glared at Tony until the older sub stifled a sigh and moved around the table to kneel beside Tim's chair. 

"Tim... I have been told that I tease and put people down as a defense mechanism," Tony said, and another look from Gibbs made him continue. "Your body is beautiful, and... _young_. Please accept my apology," Tony said, resting his hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim's jaw dropped at the words and seemingly sincere sentiment, and he nodded. He caught the little half-smile Gibbs gave as Tony moved back to his chair and marveled. It was a more unguarded expression than he'd ever seen on Gibbs. It fascinated him. 

After that, Tim determined to watch Gibbs more closely. 

Both subs showered and came back down to the living room. Tim found Tony already kneeling in the at ease position on a pillow. There was a pillow to his right, and Tim knelt on it. They waited for a few minutes, and Gibbs finally emerged from the basement. He stood behind them and ordered them to raise the hands closest to each other. Then he used padded leather wrist cuffs to attach them to each other. There was only about six inches of play, and their dominant hands were the ones cuffed. 

"Want you two working together, co-subbing," Gibbs said. "Today you're going to do the regular weekend chores together. Anytime you argue or get frustrated, you're going to stop what you're doing and kiss and whatever else until you're both hard. Do not come." Gibbs smirked. "I suspect it's going to be like push ups for your erections. And if I have to intervene, you'll be edged, but you're still not allowed to come."

Tim blanched. "Will we get to come at all today?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We'll see how you do."

With that, Gibbs headed downstairs to work. The subs turned to each other. 

"What are the regular weekend chores?" Tim asked. 

"Cleaning. Bathrooms, floors, change the sheets, do the laundry, straighten up; that sort of thing. Come on," Tony rose and pulled Tim upright. They immediately headed in different directions, Tim toward the kitchen, Tony toward the stairs. Their arms jerked tight and Tony huffed. "Damnit, Probie!"

"Tony! Already?" Tim hissed. 

"What?!" Tony looked honestly surprised. 

"You're frustrated already! That means we have to get each other hard."

"Oh come _on_... Shit. You're right. Come here."

Tim stepped close to him, deciding it wasn't worth arguing further about who took two steps toward the other. He tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss, but Tony reached between them, pulling Tim's left hand with his right, and he grabbed Tim's cock. 

"Tony!" 

"What now?"

"Gibbs said we have to kiss. And I tend to _want_ some kissing before someone jumps to third base!"

Tony rolled his eyes but quickly pressed his mouth against Tim's. It was the most unromantic kiss Tim had ever experienced. After the night before when Tony had been restrained against the post, Tim knew that he could get Tony fired up, but the older sub seemed distinctly reluctant to start this cold. Tim sighed and took over. He put his right hand on Tony's cheek and adjusted his angle, moving his lips to play with the other man's. His tongue darted out to lick lightly on Tony's upper lip, and Tony's mouth opened at the gesture. Tim deepened the kiss slowly, sensuously working to make the kiss better, to try to arouse both of them. Just focusing on the fact of a beautiful, naked man standing so close he could feel the heat from his skin was enough so he started getting there. And by the time Tim was deeply exploring Tony's mouth with his tongue, Tony was there, too. 

Tim sighed a little as he drew back. He watched as it took a moment for Tony to open his eyes, and smiled when he saw his pupils were wide and his cheeks pink. "Now, which chore do you usually do first?"

"Strip the bed and start the laundry so it's running while I do everything else," Tony said, his voice a little softer than normal. Tim nodded and they went upstairs, their hard-ons bouncing as they climbed. They didn't hear Gibbs mounting the stairs behind them. 

"How should we do this?" Tim asked as they stepped into the bedroom. 

"Let's just do it, McTalky," Tony replied, moving to the head of the bed and reaching for the pillows. He pulled Tim off balance and the younger sub protested. 

"Tony! This is why we need to talk!"

"If you'll just follow my lead we can get it all done," Tony protested. 

"Tell me what you're going to do and maybe I will!"

"Keep your voice down-"

"What, you want to pretend we're not arguing? I'm not going to be disobedient to Gibbs."

"What makes you think I am?"

"You just shushed me! Why shush me if we're going to do what we're supposed to?"

"Sounds like an argument to me. Stand at the foot of the bed," Gibbs's voice made both of them jump. 

"See, Tony-"

" _Quiet_."

Tim's face turned scarlet at the correction from the Dom. The subs shuffled to stand side by side facing Gibbs. Tony's cock had softened considerably but Tim's was still half hard. 

"So you guys already had to get hard once, huh?" Gibbs shook his head. "This is gonna be a long day for you."

He reached out to them, and Tim's body arched and he gasped as the Dom touched his cock for the first time ever. Tony thickened and hardened quickly, but with three strokes, Tim was almost ready to come. The feel of Gibbs's calloused hand on him, looking down and seeing the truth that it was really happening, his fantasy coming true, was enough that Tim cried out when Gibbs withdrew. One more stroke and he'd have climaxed. His knees were shaking, his body thrumming with sensation, balls drawn up tight. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry at the lack of completion. 

Tony grunted as Gibbs pumped him. It took longer to get him to the edge, but it was still less than two minutes before he groaned deep and low as Gibbs let go of him. 

"Get those chores done now, boys."

Gibbs walked away, listening as they both whined and panted, a grin on his face. Once downstairs, he held his hands up to his nose and smelled the blend of sharp scents of their precome on his fingers. It was _incredible_. He'd never really wanted two subs: he was monogamous by nature, but he'd been unable to deny Tim, and he felt like he was adapting well to the situation. It might even be useful as he grew older, having them be able to play with each other rather than have the burden of satisfying two younger men. He had a high libido, but he'd already noticed his refractory period was longer than it had been when he had collared Tony. 

One more sniff and he nodded to himself. Two subs was very nice indeed. 

When Tim and Tony could think straight again, Tim mumbled something about following Tony's lead for now and he docilely moved in tandem with the older sub as Tony stripped the bed. Tim accepted the bundled sheets, holding them with his right arm, and Tony grabbed the hamper of dirty clothes and towels with his left. They made their way down to the laundry room and only struggled a little as they sorted the clothes and started the first load. 

"What next?" Tim asked quietly. His erection had finally subsided and he was eager to avoid being edged again. 

"I usually do the bathrooms next. I hate that," Tony's lip curled. 

"So how about I take the lead on that, then?"

"You wanna scrub three toilets? All yours McStinky."

Tim rolled his eyes. He headed toward the kitchen while Tony went toward the stairs again. "What the hell, Probie?" Tony snapped. Tim's head turned quickly toward where Gibbs sat on the couch reading the newspaper. He sighed. 

"I really wish you'd curb your frustration, Tony. Come here," he said, already moving into Tony's personal space. 

"Damn," Tony muttered. He saw Gibbs lower the paper and look at them over the top of his reading glasses and he embraced Tim, forcing Tim to bend his left arm behind his back. The huff of protest from Tim was smothered in Tony's kiss, a deep, passionate delving into his co-sub's plush mouth as the older man pulled him close, letting his body rub against the softness of Tim's skin and feeling the younger man shiver. 

It didn't take long until both of them were hard again, and thrusting against each other as their ardor increased. Gibbs watched, amused and aroused as they started humping each other and their kisses grew more frantic. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if he'd get to punish them if they climaxed without permission. As he contemplated the best way to do that, he felt a stab of disappointment when Tim wrenched himself away and stood there gasping. His cock was red and shiny with moisture, and the young sub moaned and closed his eyes. 

"We just had to get hard, Tony!" Tim whined. He bent over, fighting the urge to cry. Gibbs watched closely, understanding that he'd just found an excellent deterring punishment for Tim. For Tony, hitting him in his pride was best, but he was still figuring Tim out. It seemed that edging was very unpleasant for the younger sub. Tony didn't like it if it went on too long, but he knew that he'd get an amazing orgasm out of it, so he was tolerant. 

"Well, you're hard, aren't ya?" Tony sneered. Gibbs frowned at the venom in his tone. 

Tim looked up at Tony, and his misery was obvious. Tony's eyes lost some of their heat. He ruffled Tim's hair and gave an apologetic half-shrug. Tim sighed and nodded in acceptance. 

Eventually, they got on the same page and went back to the cleaning they'd been assigned. 

Gibbs didn't follow them around, but he heard a couple more arguments before they were done with the bathrooms. Tim was starting to look decidedly frazzled. After a break for lunch, awkwardly eaten with their off hands, they shifted the laundry to the dryer and started the second load, then calmly discussed the best way to clean the kitchen. Tim's clipped words made his calm seem like a brittle thing, but they did well until Tony apparently closed a drawer on Tim's finger. 

"Damnit! Why can't you pay attention?!" Tim shouted. 

"I had the lead! You should have moved your hand!"

"You're trying to make this harder on me! Tony, I turned thirty! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"You could have found your own Dom instead of trying to steal mine!"

"I'm not trying to steal Gibbs! I love you both and I thought we could have a good life together!"

Silence. Gibbs waited, staying on the couch to see what would happen next. 

"I can't lose Gibbs. He's the only one who's ever stuck with me," Tony finally whispered. 

"I'm not going to get in between you, Tony. I'm just trying to fit myself in at the edges. Please don't hate me."

Gibbs rose and went to them. They were hugging each other as best they could in the cuffs, and Gibbs wrapped his arms around both of them. He kissed Tony's cheek and the back of Tim's head and held them for a minute. Then he stepped back and they turned to face him, Tim with trepidation in his eyes. Gibbs reached for their dicks and Tim bit his lip and closed his eyes, stifling a whimper. Tony laced his fingers with Tim's, and that gesture of comfort made Gibbs smile. 

Tim hardened fast, and his expression told Gibbs that he was getting very uncomfortable from the repeated unfinished stimulus. His head dropped back and he cried out as he got close, his fingers tightening on Tony's. Gibbs gently withdrew his hand, leaving Tim in tears. Tony took a little longer but made a low shout of frustration when Gibbs let go of him, too. 

"Finish cleaning up, boys," Gibbs said softly, and he patted Tim's face before he returned to the living room. 

"Please, Tony, I can't, please, if he edges me again I'll go crazy. Please, please stay calm and let's get this finished. Help me, please, Tony!" Tim begged quietly. 

"Shh. I got you, Probie. I got you."

There were no further incidents as they got the chores completed. 

~D/s~

Back in position on the pillows in the living room, Gibbs petted both their heads. 

"You did good following instructions," he said, then he moved over to sit on the couch and look at them. Tim looked pretty ragged. Tony seemed his more upbeat, eager self. How to do this? "I picked up some toys for you guys." Tony's face lit and Tim looked wary. "I would really enjoy watching you use them on each other." He watched Tim close his eyes and take a deep breath, seeming to steel himself, then he opened his eyes and looked calmer. There was tension in his frame that indicated to Gibbs that while he would do anything Gibbs told him to, he was forcing himself. It was something to endure, not something to enjoy. And while Gibbs knew that through the course of their normal lives, Tim would eventually have to endure things he didn't want to, this wasn't meant to be that way. "But I want to watch you _play_. That should be fun. Tony, do you see what the problem is here? Do you know what I am going to tell you to do and why?"

Tony grinned. He was ready to do just about anything to get to play with new toys. "McBlueballs needs to get off, and you want me to do it."

Tim's eyes widened. His looked quickly between the two of them. He was blushing at being so transparent, and yet reassured that Gibbs was going to take care of him and not force him to wait anymore. 

"How do you want it, boss? Jack him off right here?" Tony reached toward Tim's thickening shaft. He stopped when Gibbs shook his head a little. 

"You know how good it could be for him after all this. Make it special, Tony."

Tony looked at Tim speculatively. "Can I use the cuffs on just him for this?"

"Sure."

"In bed?"

Gibbs nodded. They rose and went upstairs, Tim's hard-on getting firmer all the time. Tony took the cuff off his own wrist and told Tim to lay down. Gibbs settled in the chair to watch while Tony threaded the short connection through the center post on the headboard and cuffed Tim's other wrist so his arms were stretched above him. 

"No penetration, Tony."

The older sub nodded. He knew that meant he could still massage Tim's prostate from the outside. He was expecting the younger man to come like a geyser, and he was looking forward to unraveling the always-thinking Timothy McGee. 

Laying down beside Tim, Tony started out kissing him, moving quickly from gentle to deep and passionate. Tim's hips were already pumping up unconsciously, searching for friction that would bring relief.   Tony moved on to his neck while his hand rubbed teasingly across Tim's nipples. Access to his neck was more difficult with his arms up, so Tony replaced his fingers with his mouth on Tim's pebbled nip. 

"Oh god!" Tim moaned. Tony's hand slipped down and ran delicately up the inside of Tim's thigh. Tim spread his legs invitingly. 

Looking at Gibbs and seeing how intently he was watching, Tony cupped Tim's balls and rolled them gently. 

"Ah... _Oh_..." Tim was responsive, starting to writhe under Tony's tender mercies. 

The older man moved down, kissing each rib as he passed, then tonguing the hollow below his sternum and stopping to lavish attention on his navel while his fingers reached further back and started a firm, rhythmic pressure on Tim's perineum. 

"Ungh! Oh, Tony... Please... Oh god _oh god_ please..." Tim arched off the bed, desperate for some attention right where he needed it. Tony raised his eyebrows at Gibbs, knowing that the show would end in moments if he acquiesced to Tim's pleading. 

Gibbs cocked his head and really let himself enjoy Tim's moans and begging, then he nodded to Tony. He'd hear that plenty in the future. 

Tony stuck his tongue out and licked the precome beaded on Tim's slit. 

" _Yes_! More! Please! Gibbs please please, _ohmygod_ Gibbs, please, sir, _please_!"

Tony had to reward the shift to asking Gibbs his permission, and calling him sir, so he engulfed Tim's head and sucked hard and that was all it took. Tim wailed, his voice cracking, and he thrust hard into the warmth surrounding him and Tony's mouth was filled with come. He swallowed fast, still sucking, but the jets from Tim's pent up balls were like getting shot with a water gun, over and over again until it was leaking out the corners of his mouth, and Tim finally collapsed back onto the bed and  lay shaking, utterly spent by such a tremendous orgasm. 

Tony grinned at Gibbs as he wiped his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. The nod of approval he received made him beam. Looking back up at Tim's face, seeing how dazed he looked, Tony felt even better. Maybe this co-subbing might not be so bad!

Tim was floating along in a fog of buzzing perfection. He loved everything and everyone. He didn't really feel it when Tony uncuffed his right hand and reattached it to his own. He did feel it when the older man snuggled close to him, and they both sighed happily as Tim drifted toward a doze. 

Gibbs let them rest, extremely pleased with how Tony had taken to this idea. He wanted to get off, having been incredibly aroused by all the activities of the day, but he was patient. He had plans for the boys for later, and it was looking like they'd probably be amenable to them. 

It was after dinner that he brought up the purchases he'd made. 

"Okay, now it's playtime, for my entertainment. There are toys and such laid out on the bed. I want to watch you two use them on each other."

Tony looked excited, Tim uncertain, but they hurried up the stairs together and Gibbs followed, bringing a beer to sip while he got his live show. 

Tony grabbed the purple gates of hell cock ring toy immediately, giggling. It had a leather strap that snapped around the base and balls, then a series of seven slightly stretchy rings attached to a leather strap along the top. 

"This will look awesome on you, Probie!"

The younger man eyed it, then focused on the other items. He picked up the bottles and read labels, looking over at Gibbs and smiling a little. 

"I'll wear that if I can give you a massage, Tony," Tim said. Tony's eyebrows rose. 

"A massage?" The older sub held their cuffed hands up. Tim looked at Gibbs again, this time for permission. The Dom nodded. Tony saw and shrugged. Seemed pretty girly, but maybe massage meant rubbing him more in intimate places, and he was on board with that. Tim had deft, soft hands. Could be fun. And he had said he'd wear the gates while he did it... Tony was finding his co-sub sexier after the mutual stimulation they'd been through all day. 

"I want to try these out," Tim held up the bottles. Tony looked closer at them, having figured they were all lube. There were a variety of flavors and scents with different properties. Of course the geek wanted to experiment. Tony shrugged. 

"Fine with me. Can I put this on you?"

Tim looked to Gibbs who nodded, and so Tim stood while Tony knelt and started to slip the rings on. Gibbs cleared his throat. 

"Oh! Yeah, this is better with lube," he said, retrieving a bottle from the nightstand, dragging Tim with him by the cuff. Tim chuckled and just followed. Tony dropped back to his knees and slicked some of the lubricant on Tim, hurrying to then get the rings on as the younger man started to thicken. He got the device on and snapped the strap into place. It pushed his balls forward and they both paused to admire how it looked, turning to show Gibbs and receive a small smile in return. Tim continued to harden and Tony adjusted the rings so the smallest one on the end would squeeze the tip rather than painfully squeezing below the head. It made the whole thing tighter, and Tim groaned. 

Gibbs was very happy to see Tony checking in with Tim, making sure he wasn't in too much discomfort as he got everything placed right. They turned again and presented the view to their Dom, and Gibbs nodded his approval. Tim was thrilled to see the tenting of Gibbs's loose jeans, proud he could elicit such a response. He looked down and decided that the device, while restrictive and a little uncomfortable, made his genitals look amazing. He thought he could probably wear it for a while before he'd have to ask to have it removed. 

"My turn. Let's get some towels, Tony," Tim said. They got the bed properly covered so none of the various fluids would soil the linens, and Tony flopped on his stomach. "This is an erotic massage, I want you on your back," Tim said. Tony turned over, grinning. He'd been hard since he put the gates on Tim, and he proudly wiggled his hips to show off. 

"Sir, may I remove the cuffs for this?" Tim asked formally. 

"You may," Gibbs said, his lips twisting in that sardonic smile of his. Tim grinned and took the cuffs off of both himself and Tony. "No penetration, either of you," Gibbs added. Tim nodded; he'd seen the 'external use only' labels on the bottles and had also deduced the parameters of the play time by the lack of penetrative toys. He was fine with saving that for Gibbs. That thought made him shift uncomfortably as his dick throbbed in the restrictive device. He turned his focus back to Tony. 

One dab of a heating massage gel on one nipple and a dab of a cooling minty one on the other was how he started. Then he quickly got the mint one on his hands and started massaging Tony's pec around the heat nipple. 

"Whoa! Yikes, yeah, um... Whoo... That's hot, and cold and... Oh, that feels good, Tim, your hands are so _strong_..." Tony started up his typical running commentary, which Tim ignored. He switched to hot around the cold nipple and that got even more response as Tony started squirming under his hands. 

Kneading Tony's heavy pec muscle, Tim leaned in and sucked hard on the hot, cherry-flavoring coated nipple. He thought the taste was only okay, and when he'd cleaned the liquid from it, he moved to the mint one: that tasted much better. 

"Oh! Probie! Yeah, that's so good... Oh, your mouth... Mmm..." Tony continued moaning. 

Tim sat up and wiped his hands off on the towels before he picked up another bottle. He moved down between Tony's legs and studied his groin. 

"Spread your legs more, Tim," Gibbs ordered quietly. Tim was crouching and rearranged so his feet hung off the end of the bed, set wide apart so that when he leaned down he was perfectly presented to Gibbs. He felt a surge of pride when he heard Gibbs's breath catch at the pose. 

Returning his attention to Tony, he slicked the liquid from the new bottle over his heavy sack. Tony cried out as Tim started to play with him. He rolled his balls and tugged lightly and enjoyed how Tony's back arched and he cursed. Grinning, Tim bent and tongued them, moving them in the loose skin. He liked the strawberry flavoring of this lube better than the cherry massage gel. He gently sucked one, then the other, and stroked his fingers back to rub his perineum. 

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. He doubted Tim had any idea how much of a turn on this was for Tony. Other than direct stimulation to his cock, this was Tony's number one hot spot. He'd rather have his balls sucked than be fucked. Tony was panting already, making the little _ugh, ugh,_ sound with each breath, and Gibbs knew he'd be unable to keep himself from coming if Tim kept going. 

Tony's balls tightened up, drawing tight against his shaft, and Tim pulled back, surprised. Apparently that was a major erogenous zone. The older sub was gasping, groaning at being edged that way. Tim moved up to lay beside him, resting his hand gently on the center of Tony's chest. He felt bad having taken it as far as he had. Tony seemed not to mind edging as much as Tim did, but he was sweating and Tim thought there might even be tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. 

Distressed, Tim looked to Gibbs. The Dom had his gorgeous cock out of his pants and was stroking it slowly. Blood rushed to Tim's dick and he cried out as the rings grew impossibly tight on him. 

" _Ohmygod_ can I take this off? Gibbs? Please, sir," Tim whined. 

The Dom gestured. "Come here," he said, his voice husky. Tim was drawn directly to him as if he was an automaton. He stood before Gibbs and was mesmerized by the man's attention to his bound erection in his eye line. Gibbs's hand came up and cupped Tim's balls. He bit his lip to keep silent as his body reacted to being touched by the person he most desired in the world.  'The gates of hell': the name suddenly made much more sense to him. 

Tim was quivering with tension, and Gibbs was struggling with his control to not shove the man around and pull him down onto his cock. God, he was beautiful! Gibbs let his middle finger stroke behind the young man's balls and then shifted his whole hand between his thighs and pressed his finger against his pucker. 

Tim threw his head back and shouted. He wanted Gibbs, so badly! Wanted to be spanked and fucked and pinched and marked and ohmygod _fucked_! Fucked _hard_ , and oh _please_!

The sound, a howl of need and pain and so many other things Gibbs couldn't begin to interpret them, and Gibbs got ahold of himself. He unsnapped the strap on the gates and firmly worked the rings off, even with Tim gasping in pain. It would be worse if he left it on. The indents the rings left on his veiny cock made him look ridged, and Gibbs decided that someday, he'd use that to his advantage; natural ribbing. 

Tim's knees grew shaky as the last of the rings came off. Gibbs turned him sideways and pulled him down to sit on his lap. He rubbed the sub's back soothingly and Tim's breathing calmed and he turned his head to look adoringly at his Dom. 

The expression undid Gibbs. He cupped Tim's sweet face and drew him in for a kiss. He could taste the strawberry flavoring from the lube, and that, coupled with a low moan of fear from the bed, made him release the young man. Damn. Tim was a siren of seduction for him! The sooner the subs got over their rough beginning the better. He needed to claim this boy of his. 

"Go. I wanna see Tony fuck your mouth and come down your throat. Give him everything you've got," Gibbs said. 

Tim rose in a daze from the heavenly kiss Gibbs had given him and settled back between Tony's legs. 

"Uh-uh. Switch positions and turn around. Sixty-nine, Tony on top."

They got into the arrangement Gibbs wanted, and it thrilled him to be able to see Tim looking at him as well as Tony's fabulous ass at the same time. 

Taking Tony's thick meat into his mouth while keeping eye contact with Gibbs made Tim shudder even more than Tony's mouth swallowing his erection. The Dom's eyelids dropped down partway so he was watching them through hooded eyes, and Tim caught motion in his peripheral vision of Gibbs starting to stroke himself again. 

Tim slurped greedily at Tony, swirling his tongue and sucking him hard. The older sub gave a muffled groan that vibrated his mouth on Tim's dick, and Tim trembled even more. Tony started humping hard, gagging Tim until he got his head angled so his throat was getting fucked. He thrust harder up into Tony's mouth as well, and he tried desperately to keep a visual on Gibbs until he finally had to close his eyes as he came, vocalizing around his mouthful, then choking as Tony flooded him with thick spurts of come. Tim swallowed as much as he could, but when Tony pulled off of him and flopped to one side, Tim could feel that his cheeks were smeared with what had leaked out. He was just too spent to do anything about it. 

"Get over here, both of you!" Gibbs growled. They were scrambling to obey instantly, even in their post-orgasmic lethargy. Tony dropped to his knees at Gibbs's feet, seeming to know what was happening, and Tim followed suit. They both swayed a little, still drunk on endorphins, but both sets of eyes stared as Gibbs fisted his cock. Tim finally understood what he was going to do.

"Oh, _yes_..." Tim breathed. Being marked, _owned_ , by _Gibbs_ , was exactly what Tim needed after spending so much time with Tony. 

Tony grabbed his hand and they held on tight when Gibbs grunted, loud, through gritted teeth, "Fuck. Fuck!" and hot ropes of his semen splashed on both his subs. 

"Ah!" Tim cried in sympathetic ecstasy. 

Gibbs settled back deep in the chair and gestured to them. They turned to each other and happily licked each other's faces and chests clean, then kissed each other and hung on. Tim felt completely overwhelmed by being a part of such a family unit and he felt a few tears slip out. Tony wiped those away gently and smiled at him. 

Watching them take care of each other made his restraint in not fucking either sub worth it to Gibbs. He'd have them soon enough, but they had to both be okay with it, and it definitely looked like his plans to get them there were working. 

"Tony, get me a washcloth. Tim, get the bed set for sleep," Gibbs ordered quietly. When Tony came to him with the warm, wet washcloth, Gibbs let him wipe his hand off, then pulled himself to his feet and embraced the man. Tony melted against him, snuggling close, and Gibbs rubbed his back. "You're mine, Tony. Always. Always mine, baby," he murmured, knowing how much Tony's insecurity was the cause of the problem he had with Tim joining them. 

Tim took care of putting the towels in the hamper and putting the toys and bottles away, then he waited by the bed, understanding why Tony needed the extra attention from Gibbs. When they turned to come to bed, Gibbs pulled Tim into the embrace, kissing each of them on the forehead before they climbed into bed and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this. This chapter is a turning point of sorts for the guys.
> 
> Chapter specific trigger warning: toys, minor sado-masochism.

Chapter Four

When Tim went into the bathroom to shower the next morning after a quiet breakfast, he found that someone, presumably Gibbs, had set an enema out for him. Tim took care of that before the rest of his morning routine, wondering what the rest of the day held. He was excited, and nervous, recalling all he knew about each man he lived with. He hoped and feared that Gibbs would fuck him. 

In the living room, Tim found Tony kneeling in the at ease position on a pillow again. Tim knelt on the one beside him, and soon Gibbs came in and ordered them to raise the hands to be cuffed together the same way they had been the previous day. 

"You're gonna continue working on co-subbing," Gibbs said. "Tim, I want to see how much stretching you're gonna need. Both of you, go downstairs and Tony, get him positioned across the padded bench."

They had to move the bench away from the wall, and it took effort to coordinate enough to bring it to where Tony knew Gibbs wanted it. Tim knelt, and Tony settled across from him. 

"Spread your legs more. Let your weight rest on the bench. The less tension below your waist the better," Tony said. Tim looked at him questioningly, and the older man ruffled his hair. "I know all the tricks." He winked and Tim nodded. They grew silent when Gibbs came down the stairs and into the play room. 

After gathering supplies, Gibbs set a stool to the side of Tim's legs and sat down. He stroked one hand from Tim's neck down, and when he got to his ass, he started kneading. 

Tim was nervous, but having Gibbs touch him was wildly arousing and he grew hard in moments. The powerful hands rubbing his ass were even more of a turn on, and Tim's breath came faster. He heard the squelch of lube and licked his lips in anticipation of a finger, but instead, something cold and totally rigid slid into him, and he clenched without thinking about it. A loud but not painful slap on his ass from Gibbs's hand reminded him to relax and he did, feeling the object spread him slightly, then narrow and seat inside him. Gibbs rubbed his ass more gently, massaging his lower back and down to his thighs. Tim melted. 

"Gonna put him to sleep, Boss," Tony warned, watching the softening of Tim's expression. 

"Yeah, he's definitely ready for more," Gibbs replied. He skipped the next size of dilator and went for the next to largest he'd gotten out. He lubed it and then withdrew the first one. Tim didn't stir until Gibbs started pushing the next one in. He gave a soft "Oohh..." as Gibbs got it seated, and Tim wiggled a little, seeming to test the object in him. Gibbs watched as Tim tightened on it, then released, then tightened again. A soft moan sounded from Tim's lips as he started rocking slightly, stimulating his prostate with the motion. Horny little devil. But it was a good sign that he wasn't virgin tight. 

Gibbs let that go on for a few minutes, enjoying the young sub slowly working himself up just by clenching and releasing on the implement inside him. He prepared the largest dilator. This one had Tim gasping and trying not to tense as he pushed it in, the hard acrylic relentlessly spreading him. Tony grasped his hand and tilted his head so he could kiss him. Tim's body went slack as he relaxed into Tony, and Gibbs seated it. The pressure was a low aching that radiated up Tim's back, but the soft lips and tongue sliding against his were a wonderful distraction. 

Gibbs sat back and watched Tony kissing Tim. That was an amazing sight. After a few moments, Tim's hips started rocking again, and Gibbs saw his ass tightening on the dilator. The younger sub moaned, and the sound went straight to the Dom's cock. 

"That's good, Tony. Good job," he murmured. Tony's lips curved in a smile at the praise but he didn't stop kissing Tim. 

Leaning back, Gibbs stroked himself idly while watching his subs. Seeing them kissing, with Tony working Tim's mouth like the pro he was was lovely. He'd worked with them both for so long, and in the occasional fantasy he'd tried to imagine them like that, but the reality was so much sweeter. 

Time to proceed. He caressed Tim's ass again with one hand, feeling how the muscles were flexing rhythmically. Damn that was so _sexy_. Looking past him, he nodded at the waiting, mid-sized butt plug. It was larger than the dilator in him now, the bulb nearly Gibbs's girth. He withdrew the dilator and paused, running his thumbs down Tim's slick crack, working his entrance a little while the sub startled and twitched. Using the pads of his thumbs, Gibbs rolled the puckered skin outward until his ass gaped a little, giving him a glimpse into that sweet dark pink interior. His dick jumped and he had to restrain himself from heaving forward and plunging into that welcoming hole. He grabbed the plug and pushed it quickly in. Too quickly; Tim cried out sharply in pain. Gibbs rubbed his cheeks apologetically and Tim lay still, panting. 

"Stand up," Gibbs ordered. Tony assisted Tim and they stood across the bench from each other, Tony holding Tim's hand rather than have the restraints be what bound them. "Touch, kiss; make out for me. I want to see my boys enjoying each other."

They moved so they could stand pressed against each other, and this time Tim initiated the kiss, sensually dragging his own lips across Tony's before he settled in and opened up for a deep tonguing. 

The plug made Tim ache, but Tony's strong body tight against him, the soft body hair almost tickling as it shifted, crinkling, along his skin had Tim so hard that the two kinds of ache blended into a molten need and his kisses grew desperate as his hips jerked, rubbing himself on any part of Tony he could. Hands grasped his sides, stilling him. 

"We don't have permission to come," Tony reminded him. Tim nodded, and the cocky grin from his partner was such a typical expression for him that Tim rolled his eyes. Then he kissed him, sliding his tongue between Tony's lips, finding his and sucking on it seductively. It was the older sub's turn to shiver while his erection thudded against Tim's belly. 

Watching his subs kissing and stroking, winding each other up was even better than Gibbs had expected. They were flushed with their desire and they each started making little sounds; Tony grunted when Tim's fingers twisted and tugged his nipples, and Tim gave the sweetest little whimper when Tony stuck his tongue in Tim's ear. 

When Tony hiked Tim's leg up over his hip and started playing with the base of the plug, Tim's head dropped back and he cried out breathlessly. "Oh-yes- _no_ -oh god!!"

"Oh, yeah! Gibbs is gonna love fucking this tight ass," Tony growled, biting Tim's neck. The way Tim was rolling with the movements Tony made on the plug were like he was undulating, riding it. The stretch might be uncomfortable for him, but he was wantonly working it like he couldn't wait to get fucked. Gibbs's vision narrowed and he licked his lips. 

"Use that plug, Tony. Get him ready. I want him," Gibbs ordered. His breath was coming harder and he decided that he was going to take Tim, _soon_. He rose and adjusted the bench higher so that he'd be able to stand and fuck Tim, with Tim's mouth at a height he could suck Tony's cock. He wanted to stuff his new sub so full of cock and come he'd _swell_ with it. 

Tony pulled on the plug, but Tim's body resisted the stretch from the wide bulb of it. Tim flinched. 

"Shh... Relax, Timmy. Let me help, baby," Tony whispered. He pressed himself closer, rubbing Tim's cock against his stomach. Tim moaned and let Tony take over. The older man twisted, rotating the plug, then tugged it and held it at the widest part right at his entrance until Tim whined. 

"Please... It's too much..." Tim tried to wiggle free but Tony held him tight. Tim's mind was whirling. Tony was assisting Gibbs on taking care of him, preparing him and comforting him. It was a beautiful gift, and Tim dared to hope he could actually get what he truly needed from these two together. 

"Gibbs is bigger. Just let yourself go, Tim. Gibbs wants this. What your Dom wants is what you want, isn't it?"

"Gibbs?" Tim turned his head to address him. "Sir..." If he'd be so soft as to give in to Tim whining, he couldn't be what Tim needed. This was a test, and he hoped desperately that Gibbs would pass. 

Gibbs approached and got right up behind Tim and took over working the plug. He did it harder, fucking Tim with it and Tim yelped each time he was penetrated. It felt so good!

"I want your ass. You're gonna give it to me. You're my sub. You're mine to use. We're getting you ready. You know you can safe word, but you know how disappointed I'll be if you do. I'm so hot for you right now..."

Tim had reached a moment of truth. He had to let them know. There were two parts of him that came out in a situation where he was ready to fully submit to someone; the part of him that needed to be coddled, to be seduced and convinced that the sex would be worth the discomfort, and the deeper part of him that he'd only rarely let anyone see: the part who wanted to be taken to the extremes of pain and pleasure. He could only let someone he knew and trusted completely see that dark desire, and he was with the two people he trusted more than anyone. "More! Please, _more_ : I love it! The pain, it's so good! It's what I need... Oh god, don't hate me! Give me pain and comfort and ecstasy; that's what I need! Please, please, take me, take care of me... Love you both, soothing, distracting... I love it _all_!" He gasped. This whole situation fulfilled everything he wanted or had ever imagined. They cared enough to give him what he needed, and to soothe him through it, too. He was safe, totally and completely safe to revel in the endorphin rush of pleasure and pain together: his drug of choice. 

Gibbs's eyes widened. Tony had to be handled carefully. With a childhood of physical abuse, his tolerance for pain in this environment was limited. But if Tim was telling the truth, and Gibbs couldn't imagine he was lying, he was the type of sub Gibbs had dreamed of since his Dominance had emerged as a teenager. One who could take everything Gibbs needed to give; not just rough sex, but clamps and real floggers and he'd get the _screams_... Those screams of ecstatic agony, that he craved and yet had buried his desire for in his love and care of Tony... He shuddered and petted Tim's head. 

"Good boy. Good boy. I'll give you what you need, baby. I'll hurt you so good..." Gibbs praised. Tony's head jerked and he stared in horror at the ecstatic expression on his Dom's face. Gibbs noticed and petted Tony, too, leaning close for a kiss. "It's just different, Tony. You're still mine. I'm never giving you up."

"God, yes, both of you..." Tim mumbled as his mind slid into the primal existence of sex and love. Gibbs resumed fucking him with the plug and it _did_ hurt so good, and his leg trembled and Tony was damn near holding his entire weight. 

"Whoa!" Tony said, almost staggering. 

"The bench, Tony," Gibbs said, pulling the plug out and tossing it aside to be gathered and cleaned later. 

Tony pushed Tim's leg off his hip and helped him the two steps to the bench. Tim let his legs sag and the bench take his weight on his chest. He was gasping and whining, feeling empty and alone after being wrapped around Tony and having Gibbs standing close behind him. 

Tony carded Tim's hair and kissed his forehead. "Just changing position, Timmy. We're right here. Gibbs's gonna fuck your ass real soon... He's gonna split you in two, and you're gonna love it," he said, whispering a constant litany of reassurances. 

Gibbs had retrieved a long dildo that was just a little smaller than he was in girth. When he returned, he heard Tony's kind murmurs and went to this older sub. He set the toy down and wrapped Tony in an embrace, kissing him thoroughly. "Good boy, Tony. I love how you're taking care of him. Good boy." Gibbs patted his cheek and then went back around to the bench. Tony practically glowed incandescent with the praise. He continued caressing Tim's head and face, but his eyes were glued to Gibbs. 

Gibbs leaned over Tim and spoke to him. "One more step before I take you, boy. Gonna hurt, though."

"Yes! Yes! Please! Oh god! Oh Gibbs, please, yes!" Tim cried. Gibbs's grin turned feral and he slicked the dong and rested it at Tim's entrance. Tim spread his legs further, making needy little humps back toward the toy, and Gibbs shivered and let the moment wash over him before he slid it in. "Aaaahh!! Aaaahh!" Tim wailed as Gibbs kept inexorable pressure until his fist holding the last few inches was right up against Tim's ass. 

Tony watched, his cock drooling, as Tim writhed and wept, spitted on the toy like a rotisserie chicken. The younger sub's skin was pink all over, his flush even visible with  his pale skin on his back. But his face was goddamn _neon_ pink, screwed up, sweat rolling down, mixing with tears, and Tony was ready to come from the beauty of it. He'd never known how gorgeous pain could be, but knowing Tim wanted it, _needed_ it, made all the difference. He was seeing a deeply hidden part of his co-sub, and he felt overwhelmed with the desire to give Tim everything he wanted. 

Gibbs fucked him with the dildo, a steady, slow pace that elicited the most incredible sounds from him. Tim was going to be hoarse from this alone, even without the pounding his throat was going to take from Tony's cock. 

Watching Tim's body stretch over the toy was mesmerizing, but Gibbs grew impatient and finally withdrew it. 

"NO!!!" Tim shrieked. "Don't stop!" Gibbs laughed and rubbed the head of his cock against the puffy red ring. "Yes!! Please! Please! _Please_!" Tim's cries changed, then rose to a full-throated, masculine scream as Gibbs rammed home. "AAAAAHHHH!!!"

Tony closed his eyes tight and thought of the most gruesome crime scene he'd ever witnessed. He was a hairsbreadth from popping off and coming all over Tim's beautiful face. He'd never imagined watching Gibbs fuck another person would turn him on so much. 

Gibbs stood tall, back arched, straining to shove every millimeter into the _hot-tight-god!_ -so- _hot_ of Tim's body. 

The pressure of Gibbs was like a red hot poker- no, damnit!- a fucking _fence pos_ t, hot and long and spreading up into his guts and he swore, he _swore_ , he could feel it in his ribcage, nudging his lungs, his heart... God! He should have been choking on the head in his throat Gibbs was so huge, and it was perfect, _perfect_! He'd never felt so possessed before, so safe and able to ask for everything he'd always wanted, for pain to his breaking point while trusting that he'd never be taken past it, for pleasure so dizzying he could almost die from it. _Perfect, perfect!_ And then his wide open mouth was filled with a thick, throbbing cock and somehow, it was _better_. What was beyond perfection? Nirvana, heaven, Valhalla, every paradise from every mythos, and Tim was there! He couldn't breathe, Tony's cock was deep throated and cutting off his air, but then he pulled back and Tim sucked a breath through his nose and lunged forward, taking it back down: were their cocks going to kiss inside his body? Gibbs was so far up his ass, Tony so far down his throat they would have to meet, right in the center of his chest, in his heart, bonding them, making them one, love and joy and every sin forgiven and every desire fulfilled... Tim was flying, literally, his mind had detached from his body and he could see what they were doing to him and yet somehow still feel it and there had never been another experience like this, _ever_...

Gibbs grunted the order for Tony to plug Tim's screaming mouth with his cock, and they synchronized and stuffed Tim so full, it was more, so much more than Gibbs had ever dreamed of, fucking as hard as he wanted, no fear, the perfect curve of Tim's ass in his hands as he parted his cheeks so he could go further, deeper... Looking to Tony, seeing his face in the rictus of his most extreme agonizing pleasure, and knowing his own face mirrored it...

Every bit of Tony's resentment and fear of Tim taking Gibbs away from him were being pulled out of him like venom from a poisonous bite. Tim was giving himself _totally_ to both of them, offering everything he could to their pleasure and their fulfillment, and Tony loved him for it. He loved him for the astonished look on Gibbs's face, for the open, naked love shining from his Dom's eyes that encapsulated both Tony and Tim, joining them. 

Somehow, they _were_ joining, they were fusing into one being, one unit, and that bond would be unbreakable. 

Then the world flared pure, brilliant white, the pulses of all three men's orgasms were echoing the low beat of the earth's molten heart. 

Tony collapsed first, dropping like a bag of potatoes, his wrist cuffed to Tim's the only thing keeping him from sprawling totally prone. He panted, gulping air like he'd nearly drowned. 

The weight of Gibbs landed across Tim's back, crushing his chest into the padding of the bench. The sub's breath huffed out and he struggled to draw enough air to keep the darkness encroaching his vision at bay. Even with his heart pounding near to bursting, a peace and calm settled over Tim. He was utterly fulfilled. Everything was in sync, and it was the greatest feeling Tim could ever imagine. 

Gibbs had to fight the tunneling of his sight as he grayed out from the intensity of the experience. He rested, shuddering, on Tim's strong back, understanding that somehow, Tim had bridged the distance Gibbs had kept between himself and anyone but Shannon. He'd become a literal connection between him and Tony, all the while nurturing and surrendering to both of them. It was like some kind of magical power, making three become one, healing, fulfilling. He was overwhelmed with awe at the staggering ability Tim had manifested. 

Rising on legs that felt like an hour old colt's, Gibbs uncuffed his two subs and got them moved over to the loveseat and they fell into a tangle of limbs and skin and sweat and come. 

"I love you, boys. Love you both... So much..." Gibbs murmured, and they all fell into an exhausted doze. 

Sleeping pretzeled together was a mistake. When they woke, Tim was the only one of them who could stand and walk without groaning. He immediately reached to help the other two, expecting to be waved off, but was pleasantly surprised when they both drew close to him and let him hold them while they worked the kinks out. 

Leaning on Tim's strength was completely unconscious for both Gibbs and Tony. It felt like the most natural thing ever to allow the man with the youngest body to be the stability while Tony shook the leg with his bad knee that had somehow been cocked under one of the other men, and for Gibbs to hold on while rotating his other shoulder and slowly straightening his back. 

They eventually made it upstairs to the shower and enjoyed cleaning one another up. When they got out, Gibbs sent Tony to bed, to watch something or to sleep, but to rest, and then informed Tim that he got to clean all the toys, the bench, and the floor under it. He was the newer sub, the younger, and Gibbs could see he understood he'd be treated like the lower-ranked sub until Tony completely accepted that they were permant co-subs. 

"Yes, Sir," Tim said, his voice throatier than usual after all his vocal exercises earlier. He looked at Gibbs from under his long eyelashes and the Dom realized that he was flirting, practically begging to be taken again. 

"Go!" Gibbs slapped his ass and Tim laughed as he headed downstairs. Cheeky little bastard! He shook his head and found himself more relaxed and peaceful than he could remember being in far too long. Provisional year? Screw that. Tim was _his_ , and he was ready to file permanent Domination paperwork right that minute. But tomorrow when the office was open would have to be soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> System author's note 
> 
> I guess I hadn't realized how polarized the Tim vs Tony thing is. I'm a total Tim fan; he's one of my favorite characters ever from television. But I try not to be unfair or to bash any other characters. I hated Tony early on for his treatment of Tim, but he's grown on me, and I am not trying to hurt him in this. I'm doing my best to be fair, but I can't get in Tony's head as easily as I can Tim's, or even my version of Gibbs's. The person I trust most to see into Tony's heart has imagined that Tony will be going into a very dark place with the revelation of Tim and Gibbs's shared pain kink, and that, along with the negative reviews, has soured my interest in continuing this story. It was supposed to be fun, and it's sending me into a downward spiral. So, The System is going on hiatus. I'm very sorry to those who are enjoying it. I intend to get back to it, but that will have to be after I feel better. I think this is as good a place as any in what I've written to take a break, since in my mind it was a turning point for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's back with me for this. I hadn't intended the hiatus to be so long, but cross-posting Home and working on half a dozen other stories stole the time away from me. I have several more chapters written, so as long as I feel stable enough to face whatever comments I get, I will try to post them soon. Thank you, ncisrox, for the reminder, and everyone else who gave supportive comments when I couldn't post.

Tim was itchy. Four showers in less than twenty-four hours and his sensitive skin was not happy. Gibbs snapped at him several times through the work day when his fidgeting and shifting and wiggling annoyed him, and Tim tried to ignore it, but by the time he went home that night, he felt like taking a brillo pad to his body, and he had surreptitiously rubbed himself raw in a few places. 

 

Getting naked as soon as he got in the door helped, but he was very aware of the redness and fingernail marks on his body from where his clothes had irritated him and where he had given in to scratching. 

 

Gibbs came home after Tim and Tony were already there. He'd told them to go ahead and eat without him, so Tony had grabbed takeout for them. Having cornered Tim at lunch to find out what was wrong with him,  along with the food, Tony had purchased a bottle of lotion that was supposed to soothe inflamed skin and was hypoallergenic. 

 

After the subs had eaten, Tony tossed the lotion to Tim, who looked at it and then eyed Tony suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with Tony?"

 

"It puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again!" Tony quoted. Tim rolled his eyes but remained wary. Tony laughed and started stripping out of his own clothes. 

 

"Really, though, Tony. You bought dinner and now this? Why are you..."

 

"Why'm I what?" Tony frowned, starting to get annoyed at Tim's attitude. He got his jacket hung and the rest of his clothing into the laundry. 

 

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

 

Tony's expression softened. "You've been looking miserable all day. I'm supposed to get to choose a sexy way to celebrate tonight, but if you're untouchable, that's not gonna happen. I want you healthy enough to let Gibbs fuck you while I suck your brain out through your dick, okay?"

 

Tim's jaw dropped and his dick hardened. "Umm..."

 

"Man, I love making you speechless! You know, I could get used to that. You can be a little mouthy sometimes. If I only knew all I had to do to shut you up was promise you excellent sex, I might have done this a long time ago!"

 

"Me?!? _I'm_ the mouthy one who can't shut up? What the hell, Tony!" Tim scowled and his voice was sharp. 

 

"See? You're pretty sexy when you're all fired up, McTemper."

 

"What?!"

 

"Ain't that right, boss?" Tony said over Tim's shoulder. Tim whirled. 

 

Gibbs stood there looking like a thundercloud. He approached Tim and his eyes raked the young sub's naked body. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" Gibbs asked. 

 

Tim shrugged. "It's not that bad. I'm sorry I couldn't sit still today."

 

"Tim!" Gibbs put his hands on Tim's face. "This is _unacceptable_. This level of physical discomfort is worthy of a yellow safe word, on a paperwork day at work."

 

Tim's eyes widened. "I would never safe word at _work_!"

 

Gibbs's look grew even blacker. "Then I'm ordering you to. If you're hurting so much your skin is raw, you better fucking _tell me_! I'm your Dom, damnit! I am responsible for your well-being!"

 

Tim stared at him, his mind awhirl. Every Dom he'd been with had kept that part of their relationship in the bedroom, controlling and caring for him sexually. Tim didn't know what to make of having Gibbs take the caring for him to the level he was. He shook his head. "I don't understand."

 

Gibbs's eyes showed a flash of pain, then he released Tim and turned away. He strode to the door to the basement, pausing with his hand on the knob. "Tony, you explain it to him. And get that lotion on him for fuck's sake. Shoulda done that before you ate." And he disappeared down the stairs. How could Tim think he wouldn't care that he was hurting? He thought he'd made it clear that he was Tim's Dom, permanently, and he was going to do everything he could to care for his needs. If Tim didn't trust him enough to tell him when there was a problem, he had screwed up royally. 

 

Tim turned to Tony. "What did I do wrong?" He whispered. His eyes were swimming with tears. Tony sighed and took the bottle of lotion from him, cracking the seal and squeezing some onto his hands. He gently started applying it to Tim's chest and arms. 

 

"Gibbs is very old school. He takes our contracts totally seriously. By the letter of the law he is responsible for everything that happens to us. It's a big risk for him to let us stay field agents, because theoretically, a Dom's entire job is to take care of the needs of his sub. _Subs_. You know that's what T vs T was about: to give subs protection. That's why Doms have to register, not us. You've seen how hard he is on the scumbags who let bad shit happen to their subs. Gibbs _believes_ in the system, Tim. He'll give his last breath to take care of us, no matter what it costs him. Especially after losing Shannon the way he did. He faced a tribunal for not being able to protect her."

 

Tony continued putting the lotion on Tim, making sure he got everywhere that his skin was reddened at all. He stepped back when he was done and he was surprised to see tears streaking Tim's face. 

 

"I... I didn't know. I had no idea what I was asking him to do when I..."  

 

Tim stumbled away from Tony and went down to the basement. He dropped heavily to his knees at the foot of the stairs, even bowing so his forehead rested on the cold concrete. 

 

"Speak, Tim," Gibbs said. He stood by his workbench drinking bourbon from his coffee cup. He was on his second double already. 

 

"I don't want to be a burden on you. I didn't understand that you felt like you do about the system. I'm sure I can find a lawyer who can get our contract broken. I don't want to add to your worry, to risk... I'll go to Abby. I'm so sorry, Gibbs..."

 

The Dom stared at him. _Fuck_. He'd failed _again_. He'd failed to communicate clearly to Tim, and he'd failed in making Tim understand that he was worth the trouble it took a real Dom to watch over him. He tossed the rest of the bourbon back, then set the cup down and went to his sub. He could see Tim was trembling, and wondered if he was crying. His voice had sounded like he was. Gibbs had to show him he was worthy of having a Dom who truly took care of him. He had to let him know he loved him enough to _force_ him to understand. He squared his shoulders. 

 

"Get up. Go to the playroom and cuff yourself to the post."

 

Tim hesitated. 

 

" _Now_."

 

The sub obeyed. 

 

Gibbs looked up and saw Tony watching from the doorway. "Come on. You're part of this."

 

Gibbs went into the playroom, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket and shirts. He left his pants on to avoid the distraction of his erection bouncing around while he worked to make Tim understand. Tony appeared just inside the threshold and Gibbs pointed to the loveseat. Tony went and sat down. He was watching Gibbs closely, never having seen this side of his Dom. He looked completely pissed off, and Tony was concerned for his Probie. 

 

Turning to Tim, he saw the sub had obeyed. He stood facing the wooden post, his arms above his head in the padded leather cuffs. 

 

"Tim. You have threatened to break our contract. I need to make you understand that I will not be giving you up. You're mine. You knelt at my door. You accepted my collar. You please me, in every possible way, and you are worth every effort I will make for the rest of my life to care for you. Do you understand?" Gibbs's voice was dark and menacing. 

 

"But-"

 

" _Do you understand?!?_ " He snapped like he was back in the Corps, addressing a recalcitrant recruit. 

 

"No," Tim admitted. There was no lying to Gibbs. "Gibbs, I'm sorry I put this on you. I'm didn't mean to be-"

 

"Quiet!" Gibbs went to the chest in the corner. Tony perked up. He'd never seen inside it. The chest was old, and it looked hand-built, but not to the precision that everything Tony had seen Gibbs build was made. 

 

Gibbs reverently lifted a bundle out of the chest, and unwrapped a long black paddle. The wrapping went back into the chest, and Gibbs closed it. As he moved back toward them, Tony stared at the tool. It was so black it was like all the light dimmed near it. The flat of it was only about four inches wide, but long enough to strike across someone's entire backside. Tony's mouth dried in fear. That thing wouldn't sting like the little paddle Gibbs used on him occasionally. It would  _hurt_. 

 

"Boys, this paddle hasn't been used since Shannon died," Gibbs said softly. "Tim, I would only ever use it on someone worthy of it."

 

Tim's breath caught. How could Gibbs say that? There was no way he deserved to have that used on him. He was just some uninformed albatross around his boss's neck. "Gibbs, no. That's not- _I'm_ not-"

 

"Tell me what I just said to you," Gibbs interrupted. He had a cloak of utter and complete authority on, and Tony had no idea how Tim could question him when he sounded like he did. 

 

"That that paddle was one you used on Sh-shannon," Tim's voice broke on her name. "And you'd only use it on someone worthy of it. But I'm not-"

 

" _Enough_. You will _not_ protest any further. You will say what I tell you to say and nothing else. Got it? Just nod."

 

Tim pressed his lips together miserably. He nodded. 

 

"You needed a Dom. You chose to offer yourself to me. I _accepted_ , Tim. _I_ made that choice. Say it. I accepted you."

 

"Y-you accepted me."

 

"I'm gonna give you what you need, Tim, because _I love you_ and you're _mine_."

 

Tim nodded. He was Gibbs's. He had been for as long as he'd known him. His heart belonged to him, and his body did, too. But if taking care of Tim would cause Gibbs pain, Tim would do everything he could to alleviate that, including sacrificing his own happiness. 

 

Tony was frozen, spellbound. What did this mean? If Gibbs had never used that tool on him, was he unworthy? But Gibbs knew Tony was made sick with pain, with the memories and the terror. Maybe he took that into account with Tony. 

 

The paddle made a _whoosh_ as Gibbs swung it. And it connected, not with a little slap, but with a heavy _whoomph_ , lighting up Tim's ass in a stripe. 

 

Tim heard the sound, felt the impact across his butt, but the pain had a delay before his brain registered it. Then it was like a strip of ice had been laid against his, until the feeling quickly reversed to a burning pain. Tim's eyes rolled back. It was the most erotic sensation he'd ever felt. He gasped, feeling himself harden in response. 

 

Gibbs heard the gasp and knew Tim was aroused by the pain. His own breath caught at the line the paddle had left on Tim's pale skin. "You trusted me enough to sign a contract with me. You've got to find that trust again, Tim. Say it. Say you trust me."

 

"I trust you, Gibbs," Tim said, sounding a little breathless. 

 

"Sir."

 

"I trust you, _sir_." His tone dropped on the honorific, and Gibbs closed his eyes briefly. 

 

  
_Whomph_. 

 

" _Ohh_..."

 

The moan from Tim told Tony that he was enjoying the beating. How could he? That had to feel like his ass was on fire! But he obviously was getting off on it. Tony's stomach tightened. 

 

"You told me you believe I can give you what you need to live fully as a sub. That's why you came to _me,"_ Gibbs snarled. It had meant so much to him that Tim had such faith in him. It hurt so much now to have him try to walk away from it. "You said you didn't want a beard, damnit, and you're mine, Tim! You're getting what you _need_. _I'm_ giving you what you need, baby. Say it!"

 

"You-you're giving me what I need, sir," Tim stuttered. Oh god, he needed this. He needed to have Gibbs care enough to punish him, and he needed him to hurt him in all the right ways. He was achingly hard and panting in desire. 

 

  
_Whomph_. 

 

"Ahh! Ohh.... _Yes_ ," Tim whispered the affirmative and Gibbs allowed it. Tim's knees wobbled and that weakness gave Gibbs hope. He prayed he was getting through to the sub. 

 

"You let Tony treat you like shit at work because you understood he was insecure. You didn't complain, and you witnessed his punishment. You got that when the punishment was over, it was _over_ ; forgiven. I will take always care of you the same way, Tim. Say it."

 

"You'll take care of me, sir," Tim choked. He wanted that. He wanted to be completely safe and cared for by Gibbs. But if it was too much for the Dom, he'd walk away. He had to; Gibbs meant too much to him to be a burden to the man. Tears came faster as he mourned. This paddling was showing him just how perfect life with Gibbs could be. He didn't want to give it up. 

 

Tony bit his lip. Tim was barely standing, leaning on the post, his fists clenched above his head. But as he sagged, Tony could see he was rock hard and the panting breaths he was taking sounded like arousal. How could this be turning him on?!?

 

  
_Whomph_. 

 

" _God! Yes!_ " Tim cried. 

 

"Tim, you earned my respect at work. You have earned my love here at home. I love you, boy! Say it!"

 

Sobs broke from Tim's mouth. "Y-y-you l...love m-me, sir."

 

  
_Whomph_. 

 

"Aaahhh!!" Tim's knees gave and he hung from his wrists. He'd never been more turned on in his _life_. 

 

Tim's ass was fire engine red. Tony felt the memories from being paddled at school until he couldn't sit down comfortably for days. Bile rose in his throat and tears started filling his eyes. But Tim's hips were twitching like he was trying to get off...

 

"You gave yourself to me and Tony. You endured all that edging, and you let Tony take care of you, and then you opened yourself to us and we became a family, Tim! We're a family!"

 

"We're a family, sir," Tim sobbed. He wanted it to be true. He wanted to live with them, to know they were always going to be together. He wanted to belong, to feel confident he'd always have a home and love. 

 

  
_Whomph_. 

 

The pain was sending shocks through Tim's body, racing up and down his spine, making his hands and feet tingle. And his cock... He was dripping precome on his feet. He started to wonder if he could climax just from being paddled so lovingly. 

 

Tony bit his lip, shaking. He was flashing back to beatings at school, and from his nanny that summer when his dad was in Europe... Tears started leaking from his eyes. 

 

Then Tim moaned, sounding like he was nearly there: almost at orgasm. What the fuck? He was getting off on this that much? He stared and saw Tim's hips humping in jerky little spasms. Damn... He _was_ totally getting off on it. The thought distracted Tony, pulled him out of the past as he watched, and sniffed the air and could practically smell the pheromones pouring off the young sub. Maybe he was just smelling Tim's wet cock... Tony moaned. 

 

"I lost my first family, Tim. Are you gonna tear this one away from me?" Gibbs's voice was tight and agonized. 

 

Tim didn't answer. He wept. He couldn't do that to Gibbs. 

 

  
_Whomph_. 

 

He struck again and Tim wailed, his back arching as he felt his body tighten, a hair from coming. No one had ever cared enough to reprimand Tim, and fight for him this way. He'd been spanked and flogged and even caned for fun, but to be shown so viscerally that he belonged to Gibbs, that Gibbs would do anything for him, was beyond rapture. 

 

"I love you! I love you! I'll stay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tim sobbed. Gibbs stepped up behind him and pressed against him, pulling him upright and letting Tim feel how hard he was, rubbing his erection against the nearly purple skin of his abused ass. 

 

"You're _mine_ , Tim. I took this on because I love you. Trust me, baby, trust that I _want_ this; I want _you_. You're worthy of my devotion to your health and safety. Believe in me, Tim. Believe in _us_."

 

"Yes! Yes! I believe... I love you, Gibbs. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much..."

 

Tim sobbed. Gibbs loved him. Gibbs actually loved him! The strong arms holding him were the safest place he could ever be. 

 

"Tony needs to be a part of this, Tim." Gibbs reached up and unhooked the wrist cuffs from the chain so Tim could lower his arms. "He had a pretty good idea. Think your ass could take a little motion if I'm buried inside you and Tony's sucking you dry?"

 

" _Ohmygod_ , yes! Please..." Tim shuddered and leaned back against Gibbs. "I'm so close... The paddle was so good..."

 

Gibbs hadn't been this hard in years. Disciplining a sub, bringing him to the understanding that he was worthy of being loved and cared for, had pushed buttons that had gotten buried from disuse. He'd had to show Shannon that she deserved love and she wasn't a freak for getting off on pain. They'd explored every kink she'd been able to think up, and though Gibbs would have been able to live with just the light bondage Tony enjoyed, having access to the deeper, darker aspects of S and M brought Gibbs to heights of arousal he'd thought were gone forever. 

 

Tony grabbed the lube and a pillow and hurried to the post. He dropped the pillow and knelt on it, handing Gibbs the lube then deftly unfastening Gibbs's pants and removing them and his underwear. He paused at the sight of Gibbs's cock: purple-red, veins standing out, drooling... He'd never seen Gibbs so turned on and he felt a stab of insecurity. Gibbs cupped his face and tilted it up toward him and looked deeply into those forest green eyes, shaking his head at the fear there. 

 

"Different, Tony. It's just different. I will always give you what you need. I won't take from you what you can't give. I love you."

 

Tony nodded, but the uncertainty lingered in his eyes. Gibbs would take care of that later. Cementing Tim's commitment to them had to come first right now. If the young sub had actually had the time to make up his stubborn mind, they might have lost him already. Gibbs would have be powerless to convince him he was worthy of the love this new family was capable of if Tim had truly decided. God, two subs, with such different but equally deep insecurities were so much work!

 

Tim reached out to touch Tony's other cheek. "You're his, Tony. He'll never give you up. He loves you so much..." Tony took a shuddering breath and Tim smiled and added, a little shyly, "And _I_ love you, too." The older sub's expression softened and he nodded. 

 

Gibbs stroked Tim's head approvingly. Then he slicked his fingers and pushed into Tim, getting him ready. A full body gasp lifted Tim onto his toes, and Tony quickly grasped his cock at the base restrictively. Tim settled back onto his heels. 

 

"Thank you, Tony," he panted. "I'm so close... The paddling was so hot..."

 

Gibbs groaned at the words, applied lube to his cock, and moved into position behind Tim, backing against the post for support. Tim bent over eagerly and Gibbs gritted his teeth as he pushed into him, holding his breath to keep control. 

 

" _Fuuuuck_..." Tim moaned. Thick meat, shoving into him, spreading him wide, forching his own innards aside to make room, and then Gibbs's hips against his ass, so hot and painful from the beating: it was so good, so right and perfect and then his cock was in Tony's mouth and Tony's tongue was swirling around and around and Tim completely lost it. 

 

Gibbs felt Tim sag and he wrapped his arms around the sub's waist to keep him on his feet. He was like a rag doll and Gibbs braced himself, planting his feet and leaning his weight back against the post. Tim's thighs draped over the Dom's and Tony moved to get his shoulders beneath Tim's knees to take some of his weight. 

 

Tim twitched and shuddered he had no control over himself; he was lost to everything but his Dom and Tony. The only anchors to reality were the points of contact with the other two men. 

 

Once Tony got settled, helping hold Tim, Gibbs let one hand move up to Tim's nipple, and he started thrusting while he pinched it hard. 

 

The sound Tim made with the pain added to the penetration and blowjob was positively _inhuman_. 

 

Tony trembled and sucked hard, hearing the panting grunts Gibbs was making, knowing it would all be over very soon. It was too arousing not to touch himself, and he started stroking his cock while he deep throated Tim's. 

 

Twisting Tim's nipple and feeling him quiver and writhe was such perfection that Gibbs humped rapidly into the incredible tight heat of the sub and bowed his head and sank his teeth into Tim's shoulder and rode hard for less than a minute before Tim howled and tightened impossibly on him and Gibbs came so hard he felt lightheaded. 

 

Tony's mouth filled with Tim's bitter come as his own cock spit and he heard Gibbs's and Tim's screams competing and he shook and shook as they once again had that blissful experience of simultaneous orgasms and they all three felt like one big ball of spasming ecstasy. 

 

Gibbs slid down the post, and Tony settled to the floor as they all sagged bonelessly. Eventually, Tony roused enough to snuggle closer so Gibbs could wrap his arms around both of his subs, and they relaxed in the afterglow. 

 

Together. Family. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm still a little nervous about posting this, I really appreciate the feedback I'm getting and I want to share the chapters I wrote a while ago. Positive comments really mean the world to me, so thanks to everyone who takes the time to send encouragement.

Tony was unusually quiet the next day at work. He'd flinch whenever he saw Tim sit down, but the tiny sigh of satisfaction, along with the smile that wouldn't leave the younger sub's face made him continually reevaluate his concern. 

 

As they finished dinner at home that night, he finally spoke up. 

 

"I don't understand," he said. Gibbs and Tim exchanged a look that showed they'd known this discussion was coming. It was why Gibbs had ordered them to take their clothes off before they ate; a physical nudity to go along with the emotional nakedness of discussing their deepest needs. 

 

"Tim has a different kink from you," Gibbs stated flatly, then continued to eat. Tim shook his head slightly. That wouldn't be enough. 

 

Gibbs knew that, but had decided that downplaying the S and M interests that he and Tim shared would help keep Tony from escalating into a panic. 

 

"You call that a _kink_?" Tony asked incredulously. Gibbs shrugged. 

 

"I doubt he'd get off on roleplaying Brokeback Mountain like you do."

 

"But..."

 

Tim's face was changing colors. He'd started blushing, then Tony's incredulity had started his personal voice of shame going in his head, and he'd turned pale with the scarlet spots standing out on his cheekbones. His mouth was pulled down into a pout, and Gibbs frowned at his reaction. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with playing rough if the people involved agree on it, Tony," Gibbs said, putting his hand on top of the fist Tim had clenched next to his plate. The young man's eyes flew to Gibbs and the Dom squeezed his fingers and looked at him with the same matter-of-fact expression he'd started with. 

 

Tim's eyes were wide and held as much self-doubt as Tony's. Gibbs sighed. 

 

"Tim, tell Tony what happened last night."

 

Tim looked startled. "Um, it really meant a lot to me that you'd use that paddle on me."

 

Gibbs nodded him toward Tony, and Tim shifted his gaze. 

 

"I was sure I wasn't worthy of Gibbs and you, and that I needed to crawl away and be miserable because that's all I thought I deserved," Tim said, his voice small. Gibbs squeezed his hand again and Tim took strength from that. "I needed to feel like I was good enough, that I was worth fighting for, and Gibbs paddling me gave me that."

 

"How would being abused make you feel worthy? That makes no sense!"

 

Tim recoiled from the judgement and Gibbs leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "Respect, Tony. You give _me_ respect, _and_ you give it to Tim. There is absolutely nothing wrong or dirty or bad about him getting off on being paddled. You got that?"

 

"I just don't understand!"

 

"Then fucking _listen_!"

 

It was Tony's turn to pout. He looked back at Tim and waited. Tim looked at Gibbs uncertainly. 

 

"Tell him everything. How did you discover you like pain?"

 

"Sister Mary Michael. Catholic school. I was... Maybe twelve? She had such blue eyes... Um, anyway, it was a very traditional school in terms of discipline. She used a ruler, and she'd smack us good if we did anything wrong. I... I started getting erections when she'd hit me. Didn't matter where," Tim explained quietly. "Knuckles, back of my head," he smiled sideways at Gibbs. "I couldn't believe it the first time you did that. And then Kate and Tony both..." He laughed, blushing again. "I beat off to that memory for a long time after _that_." Shaking his head, he continued. "In the upper grades, it was the priests. Father Paul... I came in my pants getting paddled. I started using clothespins on myself when I masturbated. Nipples, sometimes my scrotum. Once I got to college and became sexually active, I found partners willing to, um, to spank me, or use clamps."

 

Tony was slowly shaking his head. "I got paddled at boarding school. It fucking _hurt_. There was nothing sexy about it. What the fuck is wr-" Gibbs's head tilted and he censored himself. "What does that do for you?"

 

Tim contemplated. "It's real. It's intense, and very... _present_. And I get a huge endorphin rush. Makes me feel like I'm flying, Tony... Literally like I'm floating."

 

"But it's pain! Pain is bad, it's your body telling you to stop, that something's dangerous," Tony contradicted. 

 

"But being with a lover... I really like it when they coax and soothe me through it. Like when you were stretching me with that plug. You knew that it hurt, but you kept doing it and you were getting off on me like that, too. I bet it hurts some when Gibbs slams into you and takes you hard and fast, but it's erotic and it's a good pain, right?"

 

Tony frowned and thought about it. "It's the submission. It's me being willing to go through anything because it gives him pleasure. He's my Dom, so his pleasure is my pleasure. It's _not_ me getting off on the pain."

 

Tim looked at Gibbs helplessly. "Would you tell us what you get out of it? Maybe from your side..."

 

"I have so much...rage. Always did. And then the pain. Losing my mom, then my girls... The Corps helped me channel the anger, use it productively, but it didn't give me peace. I found peace when... When Shannon just drew the darkness out of me. She let me spend all my rage on her, she took everything... And I was happy."

 

Tony's eyes filled with tears. "I can't give you that. Why in the hell did you ever collar me?"

 

Gibbs grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him tight. "I love you. Giving _you_ what _you_ need calms me. I find peace through your pleasure. You soothe the pain and rage, baby. I told you, it's just different."

 

Tony just shook his head. He was obviously terrified that Gibbs finding out Tim shared his interest would mean he was no longer wanted or needed. 

 

Tim was trembling from his own reaction to Gibbs's words. The thought that he could give the Dom back something he'd lost with the death of his wife, that Gibbs might find peace through him had his breath coming short. It wasn't an appropriate time to get aroused, so he tried to lock his physical reaction down and focused back on Tony. 

 

"Tony, Gibbs loves completely. He doesn't love and then stop. He's never going to stop loving you," Tim said softly. Gibbs looked at him. 

 

"Same for you, Tim. Don't ever try to leave me again."

 

Tim took a shaky breath. "Can we go snuggle on the loveseat? I want... I need to be close to the people I love most in the world."

 

Gibbs smiled a little. "Good idea. Come on."

 

Gibbs led them downstairs and had them help him take his clothes off, then sat in the middle of the loveseat. Each sub curled against one side, and Tim reached across and put his palm on Tony's flank as well. The older sub looked across the expanse of Gibbs's chest and smiled a little at the contented expression on Tim's face. He reached over and stroked his fingers down Tim's soft cheek. 

 

"Just because I don't understand doesn't mean I don't care about you and what you want," Tony said softly. Gibbs petted his head approvingly, and Tony closed his eyes in enjoyment. Tim glanced up at Gibbs, who smiled and nodded to Tony. Tim grinned and shifted so he could kiss the older sub. Tony twitched, but quickly got on board. Gibbs rubbed both their backs and watched them. The pink of their tongues dueling, small flashes of teeth, and the play of sensuous lips were beautiful to behold. Feeling both subs getting erections and starting to hump lightly against his thighs was pretty good, too. His hands trailed further down and started fondling their asses. Tim sighed and arched his back, trying to get Gibbs to take it further. Tony just humped harder and kissed Tim more fiercely. 

 

Gibbs ran both hands up his subs' backs, across their necks and cheeks and hooked his first two fingers into each of their mouths. They readily turned from their kiss to suck. Gibbs shuddered at the sensation of both men fellating his digits. 

 

"Get 'em wet, boys," he said, his voice a low growl. 

 

Tim trembled. God, he loved being told what to do! And knowing what Gibbs would be doing with his fingers in another moment...

 

Tony ran his tongue over Gibbs's flesh in his mouth, coating it in saliva, and he moaned when Gibbs withdrew and Tony felt him spreading his ass with his little fingers and thumb, then penetrating him smoothly. Tim cried out when the same thing was done to him, and Tony reached for his co-sub, to anchor both of them. They held hands and jerked and quivered against Gibbs's body as he fucked them with his spit-slick hands. 

 

Gibbs curled his wrists and shoved his fingers into the delicious tight heat of both of them, feeling lightheaded at the power of controlling them in tandem. He held their hearts, their souls, and they gave themselves willingly to his depredations. 

 

"Jack me off- both of you, together. And get yourselves off rubbing on me. I want to be _bathed_ in come from all three of us..."

 

Tim writhed, burying his face against Gibbs's chest as he and Tony's hands dropped down and wrapped around the steely flesh of their Dom's cock. Tim nuzzled and nuzzled until he found Gibbs's nipple and latched on like an infant drawing life itself from him. He let Tony lead the handjob and lost himself in the sense of total belonging that filled him to bursting. 

 

Fuck! Tim was sucking like a goddamn leech on his nipple and it set fire to Gibbs's body. Coupled with the sheath of ridges made by the two subs fingers as they stroked him off and the friction of both of them riding his legs, Gibbs felt like he was drowning in sex, submerged in the glorious abandon of ecstasy. 

 

Tony arched back onto Gibbs's fingers then thrust hard against the leg before him, stroking Gibbs with both his and Tim's hands, enveloped in this love, this relationship, and feeling as if every need he'd ever had was being met. 

 

"Oh fuck, yeah! Gonna come, boys! Come with me! Come on me!" Gibbs grunted, and the subs moved in frantic, clawing, hunching, sliding and then they exploded, Tim finally releasing Gibbs's nipple and throwing his head back and wailing while Tony plastered himself closer to his Dom, practically crawling on top of him as he strained through his climax, sobbing at the power of it. Gibbs withdrew his fingers and crushed them to him, all of them shaking through the aftershocks of their orgasms and finally relaxing, melting together into a puddle of contented goo. 

 

Eventually, they cleaned up and went back upstairs. Gibbs had the subs clear the dinner dishes and then join him up in bed. 

 

In the dark, holding each other, Gibbs encouraged them to continue their discussion. Tim volunteered more, feeling safe enough to be completely honest. 

 

"Tony, I used to think that being a sub, especially one who really wants to be used and treated rough meant I was some kind of worthless whore. It's taken years to work through that. Abby helped, but only now that I'm starting to understand that maybe I can be loved that way and get the emotional part of what I need, too. The combination of being coaxed by someone who loves me and being used or hurt, too..." Tim shivered. "It's the ultimate high for me."

 

"I'll coax and comfort and soothe you, Tim, but I won't hurt you," Tony replied softly. 

 

"We'll take care of you, Tim. Everything you need, we can give you," Gibbs added. Tim smiled and sighed. 

 

"What about you, Tony? What can I do for you?"

 

"Well, Probie... I don't know if your acting skills are up to it, but I really love doing some roleplaying."

 

"Brokeback Mountain?"

 

"Among others."

 

"We'll get into that another time, boys. Sleep now."

 

And they obeyed. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Abby called Gibbs to the lab mid-morning on Friday. Her babies had a break in the case for them.

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs said, turning toward the door after her rapid-fire recitation of the details that all but handed them an arrest.

"Wait! Gibbs, Timmy's birthday is on Sunday. You are gonna do something for him, right?"

"We're on rotation this weekend."

"Then you do something small and plan something bigger for when you're not on rotation," she insisted. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he headed for the door again. "It's important, Gibbs! He's thirty, and he chose you, and it means a lot to him."

He stopped at the door. He hadn't had the chance to ask Tim about it yet, so... "Why didn't he choose you, Abby?" He asked, over his shoulder.

"You better ask him that, Gibbs, but I think it always had to do with him having feelings for someone else. All the failed relationships... His heart has been set for a long, long time, and it wasn't ever set on me."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. "Okay if Tony stays with you weekend after next?"

Abby beamed, thrilled that the question meant Gibbs would be making Tim's birthday a special occasion. "Of course! I'll keep him so happy he'll never even miss you."

The frown deepened. "No sex."

"Of course not, Gibbs! Tony's like a brother and that would just be icky."

A short nod, and Gibbs was gone.

The team scrambled through Friday and got their suspect into interrogation that evening. By two in the morning, Gibbs had a confession and they'd booked the guy.

The men went to bed and slept soundly together, not waking until nearly noon. Tim got up first and headed down to make coffee and start breakfast. As usual, Gibbs got in the shower right away, but went ahead and brought Tony in with him to give them some time alone.

Gibbs washed Tony's hair, but let him scrub his body himself. He ignored Tony's morning wood but still kissed him and spoke quietly to him as he dried him off.

"You wouldn't have chosen to have a co-sub. I wouldn't have chosen to collar a second sub. But I'm proud of how we're handling it. I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thanks boss. I'm kinda getting used to him, but..."

"Ask."

"You think we can get time just you and me?"

Gibbs stroked a hand down his face. "Yeah, I want to make time for each of you. But... Do you remember what we did for your thirtieth birthday?"

Tony swallowed hard. He nodded. Gibbs tilted his head, and the sub understood that the amazing honeymoon weekend Gibbs had taken him on to celebrate their bonding and Tony's birthday was something Tim deserved to have, too. The younger man was so insecure, and his plea for acceptance from Tony about 'just wanting to fit in at the edges' of his and Gibbs's life was a stark reminder that Tim didn't think he deserved any better than crumbs of affection.

Though tears filled his eyes, Tony nodded. "You gotta show Probie that he's with us for good. You taking him out on our next weekend off rotation?"

"I am. Baby, I don't want you hurting while we're gone. You'll be staying with Abby, hanging out and watching movies. But I don't want you fucking her. You're mine, Tony. You'll always be mine."

The dark possessiveness reassured the sub and he sniffed once and nodded. Gibbs kissed him, hard, plundering his mouth, owning him, and Tony leaned into it, soaking it up.

"We gotta do something special for Tim tomorrow, though; it's his actual birthday. Today you two will play, but tomorrow you and me are gonna see how many times he can come in twelve hours," Gibbs told him. Tony's eyes lit up. There had been several toys he'd wanted to try with Tim, but they'd only gotten to the gates of hell and the oils and lubes. "You can use anything from your toy box, too."

Tony's face transformed into that of a ten year old on Christmas morning. "That vibrating prostate massager is gonna rock Probie's world!"

Gibbs chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Tony thought about how amazing it was to see Tim in the sexual ways he'd been seeing him. "He's really beautiful, isn't he? His skin is so soft..."

"You're both gorgeous."

"You are too, Gibbs. Our amazing silver fox."

Gibbs just shook his head. He didn't need reassurances from his sub. "Go downstairs and get me some coffee while I shave."

Tony whistled as he hurried down to get the coffee. He playfully slapped Tim's bare ass as he passed him at the counter, fiddling with the toaster.

"Tony!"

"Gibbs wants us playin', Probie. You like a little slap and tickle, and in play, I can provide a little slap and tickle." He waggled his eyebrows.

Tim stared after the handsome man as he bounced away, careful with Gibbs's coffee but otherwise loose and swaggering. He sometimes forgot just how attractive Tony was. His heart had belonged to Gibbs for so long that it could be hard to even see other people in that way, but having spent so much intimate time with his co-sub, Tim was seeing in Tony what so many other people did. He grinned. If Gibbs wanted them playing, he could definitely get on board with that. Especially since it probably meant their Dom would be watching them.

Tim showered after breakfast and came out to find Gibbs sitting in the chair with Tony on the floor next to him, resting his head on Gibbs's thigh. Gibbs was tenderly carding his fingers through Tony's hair, and the sub looked positively blissful. Tim stopped just beyond the bathroom door and felt his heart sink. The look on Gibbs's face was rapt, and he seemed so enthralled with touching his sub that Tim felt like the worst person he could imagine. How had he not thought about how hard this would be for Tony? And for Gibbs! He loved Tony. That much was apparent to Tim from all the little looks and touches he'd seen the Dom give the older man. He turned away, feeling horrible.

"Tim, come here," Gibbs said. Tim looked over his shoulder and bit his lip. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Now." Tim went.

Gibbs pointed to the floor on his free side, and Tim knelt. Gibbs sighed. The young man was so uncertain, still filled with doubt about his place. "Sit, Tim. Get comfortable. I just want to touch you both."

Tim settled and tentatively rested his cheek on Gibbs's knee, the worn denim of the Dom's jeans soft against his skin. Gibbs put his hand on Tim's head and ran his fingers through his short hair, gently dragging his blunt fingernails against Tim's scalp. Tim melted. It felt like heaven.

Gibbs nodded to himself and spent a long while petting and touching their heads and faces. He felt tears on Tim's cheeks and silently wiped them away.

Tony loved it when Gibbs was in the mood to touch him like this. He felt warm and adored and special and he could have stayed there all day. It didn't even bother him to know that his Dom was stroking Tim the same way. In fact, he opened his eyes enough to see his co-sub and frowned when he saw him crying. He looked up at Gibbs, who shook his head.

Tony reached over and took Tim's hand. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Tony with fear in his eyes. Tony just held on and closed his eyes again, enjoying the caresses from Gibbs.

Tim didn't understand. He looked up at Gibbs, who gave him a small smile, then encouraged him to put his head back down. Tim let himself drift into a semblance of contentment.

Gibbs eventually slipped his fingers down to his subs' lips, tracing them gently. Tim opened his, his tongue flicking out over the tips. Feeling Gibbs shift and hearing a low chuckle, both subs sat up and looked at him. He had a small but warm smile for them, and they stayed in the moment for several breaths.

Tim was settling in nicely with them. Gibbs was finding that the protectiveness he'd always felt at work had transferred to a very personal and fierce need to take care of the young man. Tony seemed to be starting to understand that just because Tim was with them didn't mean Gibbs would abandon him. Tim had such a big heart that he was likely to be able to meet more of Tony's emotional needs than he himself did, if the older sub could accept that Tim was a great addition, one neither of them had realized they needed.

Tony felt more relaxed for having the time being close with Gibbs. Looking at his Dom, he was glad to have had the one on one time, but he didn't mind sharing the soft caresses with Tim. The poor guy was probably starved for such affection. He squeezed Tim's hand and grinned at him, thinking about the sounds he would get from him with his favorite sex toy. He couldn't wait!

Gibbs had them put the old comforter on the bed and tossed them a bottle of oil. "Put that on each other. I wanna watch you roll around and rub on each other."

"Will you join us...sir?" Tim asked, already dropping into shy sub mode. He wouldn't look at Gibbs directly, instead coyly fluttering his eyelashes toward the Dom. The look went straight to Gibbs's groin.

"Just do it, Tim."

The slick substance went onto Tim's skin with no problem. Tony's strong hands glided over his chest and arms and back with little resistance, and even the light hair on his legs wasn't much of a problem.

Oiling up Tony, with all his body hair, was more challenging for Tim. He found he had to use a lot more oil, and resupplying his hands continually got him way behind Tony, so the older sub was already grinning evilly and rubbing oil on Tim's balls and starting on his dick by the time Tim had only finished Tony's upper body.

"Oh, Tony..." Tim moaned as the oiling down rapidly became a handjob. Tim stopped even trying to put the oil on Tony as his eyes closed and he moved his hips in counterpoint to the slow strokes from him.

Gibbs was leaning back against the dresser, and his lips twisted in an amused smirk. Tim was so beautiful, his lips parted and head lolling, pale skin shining with the oil. Watching Tony's eyelids lower, and his lip curl in feral enjoyment of what he was doing was even hotter.

"Babe..." Gibbs warned. Tony's hand slowed further and he looked at Gibbs.

Tony found he adored touching Tim. It reminded him of what he'd loved about being with women; soft skin and less body hair, while still giving him familiar equipment to stroke and tug. But Gibbs was right. He didn't want to cause his Probie the distress he'd seen the day they'd cleaned the house together. He moved his hand back down to roll Tim's balls gently and leaned in and kissed his neck.

Tim trembled. His eyes slowly opened and he looked toward his Dom. Gibbs was watching raptly, the bulge in his jeans filling out, and Tim smiled. He gently pushed Tony's hand away from his nuts, then moved like a snake and pivoted, shoving Tony back onto the bed. The undignified squawk the older sub gave made him snicker, then Tim was on top of him, sitting backwards on his chest and grabbing the oil so he could finish Tony's legs, ass, and heavy cock.

By the time Tim was slathering oil on Tony's privates, Tony had recovered from his indignation and stared down at Tim's back, fascinated by the view he had of Tim's crack and hole. He shuddered at what the younger sub was doing as those deft fingers explored the movement of his foreskin, but he focused on sliding his hands down Tim's back to get more oil on them, then ran his fingers up and down the crevice less than a foot from his face.

Gibbs smiled. Tony had to have such a great view! And Tim was experimenting with rolling Tony's foreskin back and blowing lightly across his sensitive head so Tony was grunting and jerking while he spoke, telling Tim how good it felt, how hot it was having a close up view, how much he was enjoying this whole scenario.

"Tim, move up and sit on his face and give him something better to do with that mouth," Gibbs ordered. Tim obeyed, arching his back as he shifted so Tony ended up in prime position for Tim to teabag him. The older sub eagerly sucked and licked Tim's balls. While it might not have been the same preference Tim had, he still enjoyed the expertise with which Tony worked him. He tried to keep part of his mind cataloging what Tony was doing so he could use it when he next had the chance at Tony's balls, but it felt so good he struggled to remain detached enough to do so.

Tony flicked his tongue over each ball and hummed his enjoyment. The oil tasted somewhat nutty, and he snorted at the pun, burying his face deeper into Tim's groin, rubbing his asshole with his nose and appreciating that with Tim obviously having cleaned himself thoroughly, he still had a masculine musk right there in his most intimate spot.

Tim shook and completely lost his multitasking ability, releasing Tony's cock and dropping so he rested on his hands, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head. Tony moved off his balls and started rimming him and Tim cried out incoherently. Fuck! It felt so good!

Tim in ecstatic agony was just too much. Gibbs stripped down and climbed on the bed between Tony's legs. He grabbed the hair at the back of Tim's head and pulled to get his attention. Tim's eyes flew open and he gave a needy little whimper before he latched on to Gibbs's cock with his lips and started sucking, making satisfied little whines as he slurped. Gibbs groaned and reached down to cup Tony's balls. He caressed them, rolling lightly, pressing his fingertip behind them. Tony moaned, and Tim grunted as the vibration added to the stimulation he was still getting.

On his hands and knees, with his neck craned up, Tim was in perfect deep throat position, and Gibbs started long, slow strokes. Matching his in and out with his other hand on Tony's cock, and seeing Tony get his own hands in on the action on Tim, they settled into a rhythm like some kind of perfectly timed sex machine.

Tony messily tongued and slurped at Tim's ass while he jacked him with one hand and held his sack in the other. Having those sensitive balls in his hand gave Tony a sense of power and he gently squeezed them. And Gibbs knew just how to touch him so they all humped and groaned and sighed and just floated in the realm of pure sex.

Tim had felt like a conduit before, a connection between Tony and Gibbs, and while he loved that sensation, this was much more physically stimulating rather than the almost spiritual joining before. Gibbs was using his mouth, which he adored, fucking his throat, and he could feel the Dom's hands moving under his chest, presumably stroking Tony off; but Tony was taking care of him, not just getting off with Tim's body. The older sub was working every part of his groin, creating heavenly tingles up and down his spine and legs, and damn if Tony didn't seem to enjoy doing it!

Tony's balls were tightening up in Gibbs's hand, and he could see Tim shaking. They were getting close. The wet heat and frantic tonguing on his cock as he thrust into his young sub's mouth felt fantastic, and although he could have held back, he decided that coming all together was really great, so he let go and increased his speed until he wasn't sure Tim was getting any breath at all.

"Fuck... Come with me boys, come!" Gibbs growled. Tim's back arched and his throat quivered on Gibbs as he tried to scream, and Tony's cock pulsed in his hand and he could hear a muffled wail, then everything went white and Gibbs howled.

All three men were spasming and twitching, and Tim lost consciousness and collapsed on Tony. Gibbs immediately lifted him off and shifted him to one side before dropping down between them, partially on top of each. He checked that Tim was breathing and then let himself catch his own breath and relax and enjoy the afterglow.

Tim wasn't out long. He came around to find a leg across his chest and blearily raised his head to see that he was facing the foot of the bed while Gibbs and Tony were laying normally. He groaned and wiggled around until he was up next to Gibbs.

"What happened?" He croaked. Gibbs looked over and bent his arm so he could gently run his knuckles along Tim's jaw and down across his throat.

"You tried to smother me with your junk," Tony complained. Tim looked across Gibbs to see Tony was smirking at him from where his head rested on the Dom's chest.

"If he hadn't been choking on my cock he probably wouldn't have passed out, Tony," Gibbs said, giving him a light headslap then running his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Oh shit, I fainted and fell on you? I'm sorry, Tony!" Tim's sincere distress was obvious even with his hoarseness and Gibbs felt Tony inhale and just knew he was going to tease. He tightened his fingers in Tony's hair and tugged. Tony took the hint.

"But what a way to go!" Tony said instead, grinning at Tim, who blushed. Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead to reinforce his approval of kindly teasing. Then he repeated the gesture to Tim.

"You two are just too tempting for words. I love watching you, but I love all three of us together even more. I guess we'll just have to use the toys on Tim tomorrow, Tony," Gibbs said.

"On me?" Tim's voice cracked. Gibbs put his arm around Tim and pulled him closer.

"We're gonna celebrate your birthday tomorrow, my boy," Gibbs replied. Tim's breath hitched.

"With lots and lots of orgasms! Can't ask for a better birthday than that, can you?" Tony chimed in. Tim's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head.

"Really?" He squeaked. Tony and Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Gotta make it special, Tim. Celebrate you joining us," Tony supplied. Tim stared at him. When had Tony turned around so completely? Was it real or just a ploy or a mask to hide his jealousy? Tony's eyes grew soft and he reached across Gibbs to stroke Tim's cheek. Tim shifted forward and kissed him, hoping that they really had moved beyond the hurt feelings Tony had expressed previously.

Gibbs petted his boys and sighed contentedly. He felt like the luckiest Dom in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered that I can post from my phone, yay! It means I can put off replacing my computer for a few more days. Happy Holidays to everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

The trio made it through Saturday without a callout, and took advantage of the lull to get the weekend chores done so they'd have more time to spend on Tim's sexy birthday time the next day if they lucked out and the phones stayed quiet.

Tim woke first as usual and tried to get out of bed to go get coffee and breakfast going. Gibbs wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back down, and Tony gave a sleepy smile and ducked under the covers.

"Happy birthday, Tim," Gibbs said into the youngest man's ear, sliding his hand up to play with Tim's nipple. Tim gave a ragged gasp as he felt Tony's mouth envelop his morning erection.

"Oh! Ooohhh..." Tim closed his eyes and let himself sink into the sensations.

"Mmm, yeah, Tim, feel it... Tony's so good at that, isn't he? Just let go, baby. We're gonna make you come over and over again today, so just let it happen..." Gibbs's honeyed words encouraged Tim and it wasn't long before he cried out.

"Ngh! Oh! T-Tony... Gibbs! Aahh..." Tim lay shuddering as Tony moved back up to kiss him and snuggle.

"I'm making breakfast this morning, Probie. You go shower with Gibbs," the older sub said. Tim raised his eyebrows.

"What? Are-are you sure? I c-can..."

"Shh..." Gibbs hushed him but Tim still bit his lip as Tony rolled out of bed.

Tim watched Tony go, but turned over when Gibbs pulled on him. He couldn't meet Gibbs's eyes.

"You don't want to let me and Tony take care of you," Gibbs said flatly. "Why?"

Tim struggled to find his voice. He had such an enormous lump in his throat he wasn't sure he would be able to make any sound. "I...I still feel like I need to earn my place," he finally whispered.

"Look at me," Gibbs ordered. Tim's eyes reluctantly flickered up to his. "I love you. This new situation is better than what Tony and I had. He needs... He needs emotional stuff, and I'm not so good at that. You are. We-together-the three of us, Tim, we _fit_. We _work_. I wouldn't want it any other way."

The uncertainty in Tim's sweetly expressive eyes made all Gibbs's protective Dom instincts kick in, and he kissed Tim hard, pulling him closer, then just held him for a while. Then he determined to put actions to words and got up and brought Tim into the bathroom.

In the shower, Gibbs washed Tim's hair and soaped his body. Standing behind him with his arms around the sub, Gibbs fondled his groin and Tim hardened, his breath quickening. Using the shower gel, Gibbs stroked him, his own erection pressing against Tim's back.

Tim felt Gibbs's need and shifted against him, trying to give his Dom some stimulation, too. He felt the older man chuckle and paused to get more gel. Then the hard cock returned, and when Gibbs told Tim to close his legs, it slid between his cheeks, rubbing along his crack and nudging the back of his balls as Gibbs slowly thrust while he returned to the handjob.

Tim moaned, and Gibbs was tempted to take him, but he wanted Tim to have an endorphin and oxytocin overload, with a buildup to full penetration later on. So he restrained himself and just slowly increased his speed on the sub's cock until Tim was panting and whimpering.

"Oh, yeah, Tim, that's it... Sweet boy... My dear sweet boy... You're getting close, aren't you? Yeah, that's it, Tim... Give to me... Give me that come..."

Tim cried out and stood trembling as he pulsed in Gibbs's fist. The Dom milked him through it, releasing him before he grew too sensitive. He also shifted his own erection away from the tight crevice before him, removing the strong temptation. Holding Tim for a minute while he calmed, Gibbs eventually rinsed them both off and got them out and dried off. Tim had a slightly dazed look, and Gibbs smiled at that. He grabbed the lotion Tony had bought Tim and gently smoothed it on. Tim raised his eyebrows inquiringly and Gibbs kissed him softly.

"Might need more showers today, and now that I know how sensitive your skin can be to over drying, I'm taking care of you. I'll always take care of you, Tim."

Tim smiled shyly at that, some of the clouded expression fading, and they went downstairs to find breakfast waiting.

Scrambled eggs and toaster waffles with plenty of coffee and orange juice were laid out on the coffee table, and extra pillows were piled on the couch. Gibbs let Tony take over while he drank his first cup of the day, and watched in amusement as the older sub got the younger settled amidst the pillows and Tony started trying to feed Tim.

"I can feed myself!" Tim protested.

"But I want to. It's your birthday! Let me?"

Tim was usually the one with the most convincing puppy dog eyes, but Gibbs knew from personal experience that Tony's were just as impossible to resist. Tim's shoulders sagged and he sat back, but Gibbs saw him smiling when Tony kissed the syrup he'd 'accidentally' gotten on Tim's lips off.

Sitting down on Tim's other side, Gibbs got a bite of the eggs and offered them to Tim. He blushed as he accepted being fed by Gibbs as well. Tim was finally starting to enjoy the attention by the time they'd finished all the food. He glanced at Gibbs, asking permission with a tilt of his head and his eyes sliding toward Tony. Gibbs nodded and leaned back to watch what Tim was going to do.

Tim trailed a finger through the syrup left on the plate and coated Tony's lips with it, then moved, climbing on top of him by straddling the older sub's legs and lightly started licking the sweetness off. Tony tried to protest but Tim smothered his words in a wet, open mouthed kiss. He smiled as he felt Tony harden beneath him.

Tim moved backward and knelt in front of Tony, gently pushing his legs apart.

"But it's your birthday, Probie, it's all about you today, and-"

"And I wanna lick and suck your balls until you come, Tony. My choice, my birthday," Tim replied primly. Tony's mouth dropped open and Gibbs snickered.

Tim snagged a napkin and the syrup bottle and liberally drizzled Tony's sack, with the napkin under him, then went to town. The older sub squirmed and babbled and shook as Tim explored the techniques he could remember Tony using on him the day before. By the time Tim's knees were starting to ache, Tony was gasping and grunting and it only took one lick from his perineum to the tip of his cock, then sucking him hard, twice, while massaging his nuts, for Tony to spill into Tim's mouth.

Sitting back on his heels, Tim looked extremely self-satisfied and Gibbs laughed and pulled him back up between himself and Tony, kissing him soundly, enjoying the combination of sweet syrup and the taste of Tony on him. Gibbs petted his head, then reached beyond him to get Tony into the embrace.

"Good boys. Such good boys," Gibbs murmured. Tim and Tony sighed in contentment.

Tony needed a shower after that, and Gibbs put all the dishes in the kitchen, telling Tim to stay on the couch. He returned and stood before Tim.

"You know I want to go further with you with pain," he said. Tim nodded, eyes wide, his face growing pink. "But that's not happening today." Tim nodded again.

"I don't understand why it makes Tony so uncomfortable," he said tentatively. "I mean, he mentioned getting paddled at school, but..."

"Ask him."

"Today, or...?"

"Don't put things off. You got a question, you ask," Gibbs replied, his voice rough.

"Oh, um, okay," Tim said, then took a deep breath. "Are you going to use more accessories from Shannon's trunk?"

The boldness of the question earned Tim an unexpected laugh from Gibbs. "Sometime. But you deserve new equipment, too. And you're built a little different, y'know?" Gibbs sat down with him at the pleased expression he saw, and put his arm around the young sub. "We'll need to discuss limits, too."

"I trust you, Gibbs. You can do anything you want to me; make me do anything."

The power of the faith in his words made Gibbs's head swim. Flashes of ideas, of tools designed to elicit exquisite agony from a man ran through his mind. He had some shopping to do!

Tony clomped down the stairs, singing:

_Here's to us_   
_Here's to love_   
_All the times_   
_That we messed up_

"Wow, Tony, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Tim exclaimed. Tony took a bow.

"You've got a lot to learn about me, Probie," he said, coming over and flopping down beside Tim.

"Well, can I ask you something, then?"

"Sure thing!"

"We-I-tried to explain why I like extreme sensation, and I know you, um, really don't, so... I just, I wanted to see if you'd feel comfortable telling me why you, well, why you have such an adverse reaction to it."

"To pain play?"

"Um, yeah."

"It's pain! That's not sexy, it's--"

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"It's just that I don't get it! How do you differentiate between punishment and reward if you get off on pain?"

"Gibbs will use whatever he needs to to punish me, I'm sure."

"I just--"

"Answer his question, Tony. Stop deflecting."

"Tim, I... I was a screwup at school, so I got paddled a lot, with a headmaster who had a really strong arm, like Aroldis Chapman strong."

Tim nodded but waited. There had to be more. Tony's breath quickened and he looked at Gibbs, who gave him a level stare and a brief nod.

"One summer Senior left me at home with a nanny. She... She was very strict, and very old school. I didn't understand what I was getting myself into when I started testing my limits with her. She... There was a belt, and-and then a willow switch, um, and she caught me smoking and used um, a cane..." Tony was trembling, and Tim wrapped his arms around him, his stomach twisting at the hollowness in his co-sub's voice as he spoke. "I--she just-- I couldn't stop pushing her, even after I was terrified of her, so it just got worse and worse... I was bruised and raw all up and down my back, neck to knees, but I would smart off to her and she..." Tony's body was shaking and Tim looked fearfully at Gibbs, who had sadness in his eyes.

"Shh..." Tim soothed, stroking Tony's back gently. "I think I understand. For me, one of the only ways my father expressed love was with rules and punishment, so I craved it. You... Strangers abused you, Tony. We're-we-we're so different. I'm sorry that happened to you. I know you well enough to know that they never broke you, though. I'm glad you're so strong, Tony, and you took it all and stayed yourself. I won't tease you about the pain thing, okay? Thank you for telling me."

Tony raised his head and looked at Tim. Gibbs had never talked to him that way about it, he'd just respected Tony's limits and taken care him. The words of praise and comfort were a balm on wounds that had never healed. Tony blinked back tears and kissed Tim fiercely.

Gibbs's eyes pricked with emotion as he watched. Yes, Tim was exactly what they _both_ needed.

After lunch, Tim caught Tony looking at him with some kind of unfathomable heat mixed with raw emotion. Tim looked at Gibbs, who had a tender expression and the Dom led them up to the bedroom.

Settling on the bed, getting Tim to lay beside him, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim while Tony was gathering supplies.

"What's he doing? I don't understand," Tim whispered to Gibbs, who just smoothed his hair and encouraged him to relax. The gentle petting lulled Tim, and he rested his head against Gibbs's chest and closed his eyes.

The bed dipped when Tony sat down, and Tim turned toward him and received a hot, wet kiss from the older sub. He hummed appreciatively and gasped when Tony started stroking his chest and even lightly pinching his nipples.

With complete trust, Tim let himself be blindfolded and spread out between them. Tony was soon stroking up and down the insides of his thighs and Tim was hard and breathing fast.

Tender fingers, slick with lube, parted his cheeks and prepared him. Tim wondered if Tony was going to fuck him. So far the sub hadn't showed any interest in that, but maybe he needed to assert himself as first sub or something. With Gibbs's strong arms around him and his steady heartbeat sounding through their contact, Tim relaxed and just waited.

Instead of a finger breaching him, Tim felt a hard plastic slide into him. It wasn't long or particularly wide, but Tony moved it and Tim gasped as his rubbed directly against his prostate. The it started to vibrate.

"Oh! Oh! Tony! Oh!" Tim cried, trembling. Gibbs's embrace steadied him, and he felt the Dom's fingers on his nipples, circling, bringing them to hard peaks.

Tony teased him, angling the toy so it pressed firmly in just the right spot and turning the vibration up until Tim was humping the air, his cock actually dripping precome, then backing off, thrusting slowly and laving his perineum.

Gibbs got into the action, pinching and twisting Tim's nipples when Tony was using direct pressure and even sucking on his balls until Tim was babbling, whining and panting. Then Tony would back off, and Gibbs followed his lead, just lightly flicking the tips of Tim's nipples when the pressure eased and the vibrations slowed.

"Please, Tony... Please! Oh, Gibbs, please..." Tim begged the next time they slowed, once he could form coherent words again.

"Don't want you too sore for me to fuck you senseless later, right, Tim? I think Tony's ready to set you off and swallow you down this time," Gibbs said, his voice gravelly with heat and desire.

"Yes! Oh god, please, yes! Tony!"

The toy moved again, pushing right -there- and Tim moaned. When the vibration increased, and he felt Gibbs twisting his nips so hard that his cock jumped with the white hot pain sizzling through him, then Tony's fingers started rubbing his prostate from the outside, his cries grew louder.

"Aaahh!! Ye-- Oh! Pl-- Aaahhh!!!"

Tony's mouth engulfed his balls and Tim writhed in pleasure. A single touch to his cock was going to set him off, and he was desperate for it.

"Fuck, yeah, boys... That's my good boys... God, yes..." Gibbs groaned into Tim's ear. Tim's hips jerked desperately, pumping for any sort of friction in his erection. If he didn't come he was going to go mad!

And suddenly Gibbs's beloved, calloused hand was on his shaft and Tony's beautiful, wicked mouth was on the head, tongue swirling, and Gibbs pumped once, and again, and again, and Tim's world exploded.

The sounds Tim made when he came were animalistic and turned Gibbs on so much he had to bite his lips hard. They brought out the most primal desire to just flip his sub over and fuck him, fuck him, _fuck him..._

Tony loved the taste of desperate Tim. All that sharply flavored precome, then the thick spurts while the younger sub twisted like he was _dying_... Tony was even more in love with Tim than he thought. Protectiveness brought him up to wrap around and on top of Tim after he carefully pulled the prostate massager out of him and set it aside. He didn't notice that he was humping against Tim's thigh until Gibbs gave him a gentle headslap.

As Tim floated back to consciousness, or at least awareness, he felt the interplay.

"Mmm... Sir... Can Tony come on me? Please? I'd like that..." He murmured. Gibbs chuckled.

"In a while, maybe, when I fuck you. Would you like to sit on my lap all spread out and let Tony see up close how good you take my cock? Let him jerk off watching and come all over your cock and balls, then lick it off of you while I keep fucking your sweet ass? I'm gonna make you come twice while I'm buried deep inside you, boy. Tony's gonna get a bellyful of come; yours and his. Then I'm gonna fill you up and maybe Tony can lick some of that up, too. I bet he'd like that, all three of our spunk inside him..."

Both subs whimpered and whined at the descriptions, Tony fighting himself not to come just from the ideas, and Tim feeling his cock trying ineffectively to respond.

So that was exactly what they did, two hours later, down in the basement on the loveseat.

Tim had never had a better birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves intense pain play with ball crushing. If that's not your thing, you can easily skip it without missing anything from the plot of the story. The only points that might be important later are that Tim refused to set out written limits and insisted Gibbs could do absolutely anything to him, and that Gibbs's cabin has many more creature comforts in this verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to lilinas in the Glee fandom for her wonderful Expectation Fails series and especially for the CBT scene in A Star Danced which inspired this chapter.

  
"I don't think we need to set out rules like that, Gibbs. I trust you and I know you won't ever go too far." Gibbs wore his glasses and a serious expression, and had a pad of paper and a pen he had written 'Limits' at the top of, but Tim didn't want to have the discussion.

"Everyone's got limits, Tim, and this weekend I don't want to tiptoe through waiting to find yours. I need to know what isn't okay, and then I know how to push you."

"You have something in mind, don't you? Just ask, please."

Gibbs reached for the sub's crotch instead, and cupped him, then squeezed, hard enough to cause twinges of pain up through his stomach. Tim's eyes grew huge.

"Cock and ball torture?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tim bit his lip. "I've never been with someone I trusted for that, but Gibbs... I mean it. I trust you. Do anything you want to me this weekend. Anything."

Gibbs's mouth went dry, but he just nodded and released Tim. Plans coalesced in his mind and he felt lightheaded in anticipation.

The cabin was small, but had running water from a well going to a hot water tank Gibbs filled and lit, and heat from a small furnace, once Gibbs got the propane going, as well as a real kitchen. There was a chest for supplies in one corner of the main room, but Gibbs had brought new restraints and implements just for Tim as well. They settled in, unloading the truck, laughing together as Gibbs told Tim about how rustic Tony still considered the place.

"There's a stove and a refrigerator; this is more than glamping, it's a vacation house!" Tim declared. "But I'm grateful Tony insisted it be so luxurious. This way I can cook for you and we can shower to clean up."

The sub didn't mention the eyebolts he saw were screwed into surfaces all over the place, including on the legs of the large, sturdy wooden table and of course the head and footboard of the bed. He realized that they meant that Tony apparently had no problem with restraints, only with pain play. He smiled a little at the attractive image in his mind of the older sub strung up naked, his beautiful body available to touch and kiss with no defense.

Or both of them restrained, himself with a gag and Tony made blind and deaf. Gibbs could play each of them exactly how he wanted to, then...

"Hey, you gonna help get unpacked or what?"

Gibbs's smart mouth snapped Tim from his reverie. He gave a sloppy salute. "Yes, sir!"

Gibbs slapped his ass, hard, as he went by and started unloading the food from the cooler into the fridge. Tim laughed.

They both laughed a lot that evening and through the daytime on Saturday. Gibbs flogged Tim, used clamps, edged him gently until his pleas grew so beautifully desperate that he just had to give in and let him come. Tim happily cooked for them, and they curled together between sessions and just held tight, bonding as Dom and sub, one on one.

"Let's do an early dinner," Gibbs suggested late Saturday afternoon.

Tim looked at him, and a blush spread across his cheeks. Gibbs ran his fingertips over it, and Tim bit his lip.

"Today? I-I thought, um, that would be a grand finale tomorrow...?"

"You're gonna need some recovery time, sweetheart."

Tim shuddered, and Gibbs chuckled as he saw the sub's dick lengthen and start to fill.

They ate, a light meal of stir fried vegetables with some seasoned strips of steak, then cleaned up, anticipation thick in the air. Gibbs pulled Tim into his arms and kissed him soundly, then pulled his head back to look into the younger man's eyes.

"What's your safeword?" Gibbs asked. Tim swallowed with an audible gulp.

"Binary."

"There won't be any repercussions if you use it, understand?"

"Yessir," Tim breathed. Gibbs smiled fondly and rubbed his hand through Tim's hair.

"Good. Now, do some stretches, then, when you're ready, lay across the table. Face up, spread eagle."

Tim nodded and did as he was told while Gibbs gathered supplies, giving him time to get his mind into the right space to experience something extreme.

When he heard Tim settle on the table, Gibbs quickly stripped down himself and took a few deep breaths before he approached. With clinical efficiency, he used a lube gun to prepare Tim's ass and made sure he wouldn't need to mess with that any further, and then applied the restraints. He used velcro so he'd be able to release as fast as possible.

Tied like that, spread across the wooden table like a starfish, Tim had never felt more helpless, or more loved. Everything Gibbs had done up to this point had been exquisite, and he knew that they were working up to something that terrified yet mesmerized him: cock and ball torture. Would he squeeze, or strike? Pinch or crush? Bite? Oh fuck...cut? Burn? Tim shivered.

The sub was deep in his own mind, Gibbs could tell. He could read his boy at a glance. It was time to take the step that Gibbs had dreamed of, and he ached with the arousal the thought caused.

Running his hands up Tim's spread legs to his thighs, Gibbs fondled Tim's balls a little roughly and Tim squeaked.

"Been waiting for this. You have, too, haven't you? Paddling, whipping, clamps... This is beyond all of that."

"Yes, yes, yes," Tim panted mindlessly.

"They're so delicate, aren't they? We protect them like they're the most precious things. And you trust me to hold them like this...to hurt them. To hurt your most intimate, sensitive spot. You actually want me to."

Tim's voice hitched and his words changed. "Anything. Anything you want, Gibbs. Anything."

"There's equipment for this. Spiked parachutes that you hang weights from. Ball stretchers. Vises. But what's the point when all I have to do is hold them in my hand...and squeeze?" Gibbs gave a slight tightening to his grip and he watched as Tim face burst into a sweat. He groaned at the pressure, and Gibbs shuddered. He let go and stepped away to get control of himself. It would be so easy to take this too far.

Sliding the prostate massager into Tim made Gibbs feel better. Flicking the remote so it started vibrating and Tim gasped and whimpered was even better. He sat down at the head of the table, between Tim's legs, and reached up to run his fingers over the bound sub's nuts. Tim twitched. Gibbs wrapped his first finger and thumb around the top of his sack and pulled, a steady, firm stretch. Tim's belly rose and fell rapidly as his breath sped up. With his other hand, Gibbs took one ball between his fingers and pressed until Tim whined. He repeated it with the other.

"Aaahh..." Tim vocalized. His body was trembling, and Gibbs bumped the vibration higher. "Ohhh..."

Gibbs flicked one side, then the other, and Tim jerked. He released his hold and stroked Tim's cock roughly, feeling just how much he was leaking and how hard he was.

Tim was in a haze of anticipation and fear. The start, with Gibbs teasing with brief pain, made him want more, want his Dom to push him to the edge of his capacity, but he had no idea how far that was. Just how much could he endure for Gibbs's pleasure and praise? The hand job ceased, and Tim tensed. But Gibbs rubbed his inner thighs and crooned.

"You're so beautiful, Tim. So amazing. Are you ready? Want me to show you what I've been dreaming of doing to you?"

"Yes! Oh Gibbs, yes, please! Hurt me, sir! Push me, please..."

Gibbs's hand was there in an instant, squeezing, causing an explosion of agony through Tim's gut, making him yelp like a dog who's tail had been stepped on. Then Gibbs was stroking his cock again, and the roiling bubbles of pain were suddenly clashing with pleasure.

"Oh, God, Tim, that's amazing. You're perfect, baby. So perfect..."

Tim was feeling lighter, like his body was losing substance. "Yes, yes," he moaned breathlessly.

Squeezing tighter, holding longer, listening to the strangled sound Tim made, Gibbs bit his lip at the sensation coursing straight to the head of his cock. He went back to stroking Tim, and played with the vibration controls, rolling them up to high, then down to a faint buzz, then up again.

Pleasure and pain swirled Tim's awareness until he felt dizzy. Gibbs was suddenly there, kissing him, and Tim couldn't stop himself from murmuring "Thank you, thank you..." between kisses. The rush was in full swing; Tim was floating, and when Gibbs returned to his seat and ran his hands up Tim's legs again, he begged for more, even as his toes curled in dread of the nauseating pain.

Gibbs pulled them tight again, and then slowly, so very slowly, increased the pressure. Tim moaned appreciatively at first, then his breath sped up again, and as Gibbs just kept making a fist, his panting started having voice, a short cry with each breath, then when the compression reached some kind of critcal tipping point, his cries got longer and longer until he was wailing nonstop. Gibbs started shaking, his arousal rising with Tim's voice, with the firm give in his grip, with his cock aching. He leaned forward and licked Tim's long, curving erection from root to tip, and Tim's voice broke. Gibbs gently released the punishing grip and sucked lovingly on Tim's cock for several moments before he released and moved around the table to kiss him again.

"Beautiful boy, oh god, you're making me so proud, Tim, and so fucking hot. Baby, you're amazing..." Gibbs whispered to him.

Tim's gut was an ocean of burning torment, but the soft words were sending him ever higher. He kissed back desperately, making needy little noises, and Gibbs's hands carded his hair, stroking his cheeks and neck. He barely registered when his arms were released. He just laid there with them spread wide, obedience to Gibbs his solid foundation, shudders cascading through him from fingertips to toes.

Gibbs drew back to study Tim, and to give the sub the chance to regain enough of his faculties to safeword if he needed to. His hair was wet with sweat, his face red except for the white skin around his lips, and those lips shone damply even as his chest still heaved. He continued murmuring encouragement between caresses until Tim's lovely eyes opened and he looked at his Dom with wonderment.

"Baby, you okay? You know your safeword, right?"

"Yes. Oh, Gibbs... I love you..."

"Oh, Tim," Gibbs closed his eyes at the whisper. "I love you, too. So much."

Tim smiled faintly, then his eyes drifted shut again. Gibbs kissed him one more time, then moved back to his position. He withdrew the prostate massager and lubed his fingers, sliding in and rubbing firmly. Tim gasped and his hips rocked. Gibbs moved up to cup his balls again with his other hand, and a shiver and whine escaped Tim, which made Gibbs bite his lip on a curse. But the sub kept rocking on the fingers inside of him, so Gibbs took a steadying breath. He wasn't sure if he had ever been harder in his life, and as much as he wanted to just fuck Tim for all he was worth, he intended to draw this spectacular experience out with full awareness that by necessity it would be quite some time before he could try it again.

Three fingers, curled and rhythmically massaging inside Tim until the sub was starting to moan his pleasure again, then Gibbs started to squeeze, tightening rapidly this time, clenching just a hair harder than he had with the slow build, then just holding it as Tim's body froze, then finally began to writhe as a scream tore out of him. Gibbs closed his eyes and dropped his head back in ecstasy, holding through an entire breath of Tim's cry, the drawing of another, then a second full-throated scream before he released.

Immediately, Gibbs crawled up onto the table and laid down on top of his sub, rutting gently, their hard-ons slotting together and sliding from the heavy precome they'd both produced. He kissed Tim's wide open mouth.

"Fuck, Tim, you're perfect baby! God I love you so much... Oh, Tim... So beautiful, your screams... Nearly came just from listening," Gibbs said, panting and humping harder as he started climbing toward his peak. Tim mewled as he began to find his way through the pain, and started desperately kissing Gibbs back. They tongued each other's mouths deeply, and Gibbs regretted when he had to pull away just as Tim was beginning to respond with his hips, grinding up into his Dom.

Gibbs gasped and slid off the table, staying up by Tim's head, touching his face and dropping kisses all over him.

Tim could hear Gibbs's voice through the rushing in his ears, but he couldn't seem to form any words. He nuzzled his head toward his Dom, and was praised and kissed thoroughly. A detached sensation allowed him to concentrate on the positive feelings, to begin to glow at the reinforcement that he was doing and being everything Gibbs needed and wanted.

"One more, baby," Gibbs said with a gravelly voice. Tim couldn't help but shake his head side to side. Gibbs grabbed his chin and moved him to face himself. "If you're safewording, you gotta say it."

Tim pried his eyes open and stared blindly for a long moment before he blinked and Gibbs's handsome face, drawn and intense but flushed a deep red from his arousal, came into focus. "I--I'm...scared..." He breathed, hitching. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and just waited. They both knew that a single word would spare Tim the final trial.

Gibbs thought he could take it. All Tim had to do was trust him as he said he did.

Tim's bottom lip quivered as he closed his eyes and nodded jerkily. Gibbs immediately petted him and kissed his cheek.

"Gonna fuck you so good after. Gonna make you come harder than you ever have, sweet, sweet boy... Oh, baby, we both are."

Tim's breath shook and he felt tears filling his closed eyes, but he lasered in on Gibbs's voice.

"T-talk to me, through...it?" He begged.

Gibbs agreed and ran his hands all over Tim, calming him, getting him back into a more relaxed space. He didn't notice that Gibbs freed his legs, he just let them lie, open and trembling as the Dom took up his position.

Gibbs had to steel himself. He needed to be able to hold back long enough to give Tim the fuck he'd promised, but his own balls ached with need his to come. This had him riled up so much he thought he could pop with nothing but watching and listening. He stroked up and down Tim's legs, ankle to inner thighs, brushing against the swollen weight of his tortured sack, then down again. Tim's breath caught with each pass. He'd also promised to talk, he reminded himself.

"Tim, you have to know how much this means to me, don't you, baby? Love you so fucking much. This is the greatest gift you could give, your trust, your faith. Love you, baby. Here it comes..."

Gibbs palmed Tim's flagging erection , massaging it to hardness, then reached once more for his balls.

He just held them for a few heartbeats.

"Thank you, Tim. Thank you, my dear sweet boy," Gibbs said, then made a fist.

Tim choked. The pain was unbelievable. It was like a supernova and a black hole at the same time. He couldn't make a sound. His body arched and time extended, drawn out, and it just went on and on and he was lost in it. Then he heard Gibbs calling to him, heard tears in his voice as he spoke words of love in a worshipful tone. Gibbs's voice broke as he professed his undying gratitude, and Tim felt a disconnect and the pain was everything; love, need, sex, existence... And Tim soared.

Silent Tim, his body strung like a bow with his back curved up off the table so only his shoulders and hips were on the wood, his most delicate body part crushed in Gibbs's hand, was actually hotter than screaming Tim. Gibbs fought through the tremendous emotional reaction to speak, to tell his sub everything he could, and as tears started tracking down his cheeks, Tim collapsed back down, going boneless, and his voice rose in wild sobs that shook him helplessly like a ragdoll. Gibbs let go, moving his hands to Tim's hips and pulling him to the edge of the table. He rose from his chair, knocking it over, and lined up and plunged into Tim in one heavy stroke.

Echoes of agony rolled through Tim; a tide that made him weep that it was over, weep that he had survived, weep that he was the luckiest sub ever, having a Dom who trusted him so utterly. And then Gibbs was fucking him, ramming in with brutal intensity, and Tim sobbed harder at the ecstatic reaction, and wailed as his tormented balls started to tighten toward climax.

Gibbs had never seen an adult as far gone as Tim was. He was like an infant, weakly crying and randomly moving.

"Tim, sweetheart, you gotta look at me. Tim! Look at me, now!"

Tim obeyed, and the strange twitching stopped, although he continued to cry. Gibbs slowed his thrusts and Tim shook his head and forcefully met him on each instroke. Gibbs took the hint and resumed his former force. Tim's eyes rolled back again, but he started speaking, chanting the same thing over and over again.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

It was sending Gibbs hurtling toward the edge, and he grabbed his sub's cock and stroked hard, trying to get them to the same place. Tim's chanting changed to staccato cries of pain as his swollen balls drew up against his shaft. God, that had to be terrible and wonderful for him all at once.

It was. The supernova was back, expanding through Tim's body as his balls screamed in protest but his Dom's will forced him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Come on, baby, you can do it. Gonna come for me, aren't you? Gonna come for your Dom. C'mon, Tim, God! I'm so close baby, come on and come on my cock, now, baby, giveittome!" Gibbs came, roaring the order, his entire existence narrowing to his cock, buried inside Tim, filling him, giving him everything from within him; his heartache and pain, his rage and sorrow. He emptied it all in to Tim and was cleansed of decades of need.

Tim shrieked as his cock exploded, as his tortured balls and overworked prostate produced horribly painful climactic pulses. His system went into total overload and he passed out cold.

Gibbs collapsed on top of Tim, shaking through his aftershocks, his face pressed against his sub's sweaty neck, and he felt Tim stir when he regained consciousness. He pushed himself up and they kissed tenderly.

Tim brought his arms up and wrapped them around Gibbs, seeing and sensing the complete vulnerability his Dom was feeling. He ignored the ache radiating from his groin and concentrated on soothing Gibbs.

The position was awkward, and Gibbs knew Tim had to be uncomfortable on the hard, unforgiving table, so he slowly leaned back and stood, holding Tim and drawing him up to sitting. They held each other that way for a long while, the silence stretching into what felt like eternity. They'd given everything and barely felt like separate entities.

Eventually cooling, drying body fluids increased their discomfort, and Gibbs stood away. He gently cupped Tim's balls to support them as he helped his sub stand and walked him to the bathroom and into the shower.

Tim felt like his nuts were five times their normal size and was inutterably grateful for the hold his Dom kept, cradling them even as he started the water.

Gibbs adjusted the temperature to barely tepid, certain hot water would exacerbate Tim's discomfort, and he brought both of the sub's hands down to hold his own testicles so Gibbs could wash him. The copious amounts of sweat sluiced off, and Gibbs carefully washed Tim's hair and rinsed the lube from his ass and thighs, working efficiently to get them both clean.

Getting out and drying off, Gibbs helped Tim step into a jockstrap so he wouldn't have to hold himself with his hands. Moving his docile sub to the bed, the Dom retrieved the ice pack he'd brought just for this and carefully applied it. Tim sighed as the cool seeped into his inflamed, throbbing balls, and finally started to relax completely. He let Gibbs put lotion on him, drank the water Gibbs held to his lips, and began to drift off toward sleep. He didn't notice when the ice pack was withdrawn after a carefully measured twenty minutes, but he snuggled toward his Dom when Gibbs came in to the bed.

Laying down next to Tim, Gibbs drew the fluffy blanket up over them and held Tim. His mind and spirit were quiet and peaceful in a way he hadn't felt since before Shannon died, and he chose not to analyze it, instead basking in his gratitude to this amazing young man who had given him everything.

Gibbs and Tim slept.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gives Tony and Gibbs a night alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: temperature play, bondage, edging.

 

Tim hoped he was doing the right thing. His birthday weekend with Gibbs had been the most amazing in his life, and he felt confident and loose-limbed afterward. Sore, too, but in the best possible way. He'd thanked Tony fervently, and while the other sub had been quieter than he normally was, he didn't seem upset but instead almost contemplative.

The next weekend, with no new cases disrupting their Friday night, Tim went into action. He brought home food from a restaurant he thought Tony and Gibbs would like, and set the table for a romantic evening for two. When they arrived home, Tim drew Gibbs aside and checked that the Dom was okay with him going out for the night to give Tony some time on his own with their Dom.

Gibbs kissed him softly and shooed him out with his approval making Tim glow. Once Tim had gone, he turned and went into the kitchen where Tony was looking uncertainly around.

"He's got a good heart, and this shows what kind of evening he would like, but he's still gotta learn more about us. Put those candles out and make us plates and bring them out to the living room," Gibbs ordered easily. Tony's uncertainty vanished and his cocky grin returned.

"So it's just us tonight? Tim set this up?"

"Yup."

Tony hurried to obey Gibbs's command, and they were soon on the sofa together. Gibbs handed Tony the remote. "Pick something. Whatever you want."

Tony bounced eagerly and scrolled through movies. He wanted something that wasn't too long, but gave Gibbs an hour or so after he ate before they'd get to go upstairs. Too short and Gibbs would make him put a second movie on, but Tony couldn't wait for the rest of the evening to progress. He picked the original Rush Hour movie, and started it, then dug into the food. It was actually really good.

They left the dishes on the coffee table through the movie, and Tony stretched out as he normally did, with his head pillowed on Gibbs's lap. The crazy antics of Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker even drew a few reactions from Gibbs, while Tony laughed and commented often.

When the credits finished scrolling, Tony got up and hurried to wash the dishes. He put away the extra salad plates and silverware that Tim had set the table with since they hadn't used them. He hesitated, then went ahead and did what he craved, pulling his clothes off and tossing them in the basket by the washer before he returned to the living room. Then he dropped to his knees next to Gibbs.

"You have a request?" Gibbs asked after waiting for nearly a minute. The control he took from Tony with even that short delay sent the sub's head spinning, his cock chubbing.

"Just an offer, sir," he said, keeping his head bowed.

"Mm. What's the offer?"

"Anything, Gibbs. Please use me."

"What I'm thinking might take a while. You up for that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Go upstairs and get ready. In 10 minutes I want you slick and hard on the bed."

Gibbs set up the coffee pot for the morning and looked around to make sure everything was as it should be, then turned off the lights and made his way upstairs. It hadn't quite been ten minutes, but he knew his eager sub would already be sprawled on the bed, probably enjoying prepping himself a little too much.

As expected, Tony was laying in the middle of the bed with two fingers up his ass, writhing a little with the stretch.

"Did I tell you to start without me?"

Tony snatched his hand away and looked with wide eyes at Gibbs. The guilt for what he had done was apparent in his eyes, but his lips curved in his charming smile.

"You said hard and slick," he replied.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did. But you're done with that now." He pulled out wrist cuffs an tossed them to the sub. Tony put them on with alacrity and then stared expectantly while Gibbs removed his shoes and socks, putting his shoes in the closet and his socks in the hamper. Then he turned back to Tony.

"Lay down, spread your legs, hands above your head."

Toni complied with that as easily as he did every other order Gibbs gave. Attaching the cuffs to the eyebolt in the center of the headboard with enough slack to turn the sub over later, Gibbs then knelt next to Tony and ran his hands through the hair on his chest. Tony arched into it, wriggling like a kitten.

One hand slid down to wrap around Tony's hard cock and lazily stroke it while he played with Tony's nipple.

"Ah, oh, yeah, ungh, more, please..."

Gibbs stroked him hard and fast, cranking up the sub's arousal until Tony gasped and whined at the heat from the dry friction. He avidly watched for Tony's tells, and stopped before he got too wound up, rising from the bed and walking away, listening to Tony gasp.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Gibbs dropped it in the laundry and turned back to Tony. His breath was still coming quick, and his cock was red and flexing. Gibbs rolled his eyes and went back downstairs just to make the sub wait and cool down a bit. Cool. Cold. Hmm.

Gibbs cracked the ice tray into a bowl and went back upstairs. He set it down on the nightstand and went out to the linen closet to get a couple of towels, ignoring Tony completely.

"Raise up," Gibbs ordered, slapping Tony's hip. He pressed into the bed with his feet and Gibbs put a couple of towels under him. "You're getting too hot too fast. Gotta cool you off."

Tony's breath stuttered. Gibbs stroked him again until he whined and precome started to seep out of him, then Gibbs grabbed an ice cube and pressed it against the sub's balls, holding them tight.

"Ah! Fuck! Oh god! Gibbs, Gibbs!" Tony wailed. Gibbs smiled and held the ice there a little longer, then he dropped it back in the bowl and got the lube out.

Tony shuddered and shook on the bed. The ice was closer to pain play than Gibbs usually took him, but it was so arousing to watch the avid, hungry look on Gibbs's face that Tony didn't mind quite so much.

And then Gibbs started jacking him with a lube-slick, still cold hand, and Tony decided he knew what hell was.

"Cold! Gah! Oh, fas-faster... Yeah, oh god! Gibbs!"

Gibbs let go and clamped down on the shaft of Tony's cock with his warm hand. "Don't move."

Tony held his breath. Fine shivers rolled through him, beyond his control. Gibbs tutted and let go.

"I said not to move."

The disappointment in his Dom's voice made Tony moan.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said, tears in his eyes.

Gibbs stuck his hand in the ice and stared hard at him.

"Gonna let you try again. Ready?"

"Yes. Yes! I'll be good. I'll do whatever you say! Please!"

Gibbs hid a grin as he started stroking his sub again with his icy, slick hand.

"Fuck! Yes! Sir! Please! God! Oh-oh-oh!"

Tony's balls pulled up tight and Gibbs had the urge to hold them and squeeze...

But this was Tony, not Tim.

He switched hands and squeezed Tony's shaft again.

"Stay perfectly still."

Every muscle in Tony's body seemed to clench. He desperately tried to control himself. Gibbs waited. And waited.

"Good," he finally said, and released.

"P-please can I come? Please will you fuck me? God, anything, Gibbs, please!"

"Turn over."

Tony practically levitated.

Gibss slid his still cool, slick fingers down the sub's crack and pressed in with two, hard.

"Ahh! Yes! Gibbs, Sir! Fuck, yes! Fuck me, please! Oh, ngh, Gibbs yeah..."

The Dom did. He slid his fingers in and out rapidly, pressing down until Tony lost his words in moans. He kept going until the moans sharpened into cries, then pulled out and snagged two ice cubes, shoving them into the sub's ass and then holding his cheeks tight together.

Tony screamed, and Gibbs shuddered in pleasure at the sound. Rubbing the sub's lower back, Gibbs murmured to him after he quieted. "Hang on, Tony. I'm gonna fuck you in a minute. Gonna fuck you so good."

"Mm. Yes, please! Mm, oh, please fuck me... Warm me up..."

Gibbs smiled and stood away, watching Tony flop bonelessly. He stripped his jeans and underwear, then slicked his cock and crawled up between his sub's legs.

"Lift up, babe."

Tony scrambled to arch and rise, and Gibbs slid into the cool embrace of him, noting the unique sensation in contrast to the usual heat. The water from the melted ice squelched out, running down Tony's ass and Gibbs's thighs to soak into the towels.

"I want you to come as quick as you can. Gonna fuck you until you get at least two, Tony. You're gonna take it until I'm done, til I'm satisfied, you got that?"

Tony groaned his affirmative and shifted to try to get Gibbs to the best angle for him.

"Uh-uh. I'll help you this first time but the second will be all you," Gibbs corrected. He reached around and fisted Tony's cock, stroking lightning fast, making his ass quiver and his voice whine.

It was only moments before the whines turned into heavy grunts and Tony added to the wet of the towels.

Gibbs settled back on his heels with his hands gripping Tony's hips and started in earnest.

"Oh god! Oh god! Too much, too much! Ahh! So sensitive, Gibbs! Ahh! Too much!" Tony mumbled into the pillow. Gibbs kept fucking, confident that if it truly was too much that the sub would safeword.

The mumbles died down and Gibbs could feel Tony slipping into the limbo of subspace. The strong muscles softened and the room grew quiet except for Gibbs's panting and the sound of their bodies. God, it was perfect. He hadn't taken Tony this deep, this far, since Tim joined them, and Gibbs knew it would calm the fears and jealous uncertainty Tony felt.

"That's it, Tony. I'll always take care of you."

Time suspended as Gibbs set a leisurely pace for himself, letting his own pleasure rise and subside several times, adding lube whenever he needed to, before he finally slowed and stopped.

"Time to come back to me, Tony. Time to come on my cock and drag me to mine," Gibbs said gently. He withdrew from the sub's body after a long moment and the motion started Tony's return.

"Mmmph. No, don' stop," Tony said.

"Turn over, babe. Time to finish," Gibbs replied. Tony struggled to make his body do as he was told, but eventually settled on his back. Gibbs lifted Tony's legs, pushing them up. The sub was completely relaxed and pliable as Gibbs pushed back into him and leaned down to kiss him. "I want to see you get hard again and come for me, Tony. You got that?"

"On it, Boss," the sub quipped. Gibbs laughed and started thrusting, letting the expression on Tony's face guide him.

It wasn't long before Tony was shivering and sweating, moaning and begging. Gibbs just kept fucking.

"Please, please touch my cock... God, I wanna come so bad, Gibbs... Please."

"This one is all you. Told you that."

Tony sobbed once, then shifted his body, digging his heels into Gibbs's shoulders to adjust the angle and crying out when Gibbs's cock started rubbing him just right.

He was sore inside. The sensation told him just how long Gibbs had been fucking him for, and he wanted to give his Dom back some of the enjoyment he'd received as he floated through the time since his first orgasm. He squeezed his ass, clenching down as Gibbs drew back and releasing to take the thick cock back in.

Gibbs moaned and Tony grinned. "Yeah, Boss... You love my ass... I know you do... Gah... Oh, feels so good, Sir... Please, let me make you come. Want to feel you pulse, see your grimace... Fuck me, Gibbs... Mmm... Take it, take what you want," Tony babbled, and felt how Gibbs's hips snapped harder at the words.

"Yeah-ugh-oh! Gibbs! Yeah, gonn- oh! Oh!" Tony's words devolved into single syllable sounds as he felt his body tightening, heat rising. "I'm! Oh! Gi! Ngh! Y-yeah, mmm! Oh! OH! Now! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Tony came, and his clenching body tore Gibbs's climax out of him and he gave an inarticulate yell before he collapsed onto his sub.

"Mmm, yeah. Thank you Sir. Thank you..."

Eventually, Gibbs cleaned up and released Tony's shackled wrists from the eyebolt. He left the cuffs on as they settled down to sleep, feeling the gratitude for that in the peace that melted Tony's body against his as the sub drifted to sleep.

"Good boy, Tony. Such a good boy," Gibbs whispered. Tony smiled in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this one. And thanks NCISmysterygal for the suggestion of a Tibbs chapter. 
> 
> I have a very heavy chapter in the works but might want another fluffy one before that. Any suggestions?


End file.
